


Aph Yuri Drabbles

by OneLetteredWonder



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Yuri Week 2016, F/F, Hetalia Yuri, Multi, Nyotalia, all the lady pairings, girls mother fucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder
Summary: A collection of short stories and ideas for ladyxlady pairings of hetalia. Some for yuriweeks. Drabbles already posted on tumblr, brought here for convenience.





	1. Belarus x Liechtenstein - The Tiny Maid

Even though she shouldn’t, and she knows she will get scolded if caught, Lili can’t help but peek through the crack in the door to the large ballroom. Men and women from all over are dressed in elegant silks and robes, parading around on the floor like they were born to do so. Since most of them are nobles and diplomats of high society, they really have been born to look classy. However, they are not what Lili is looking for.

Her eyes scan the people before finally settling on the thrones on the left side of the room. Her hands tighten on the edge of the door. Standing near the largest throne is the King of the Winter Kingdom, Ivan of the Blizzard. He holds his head high while talking to other royalty, a small smile on his face that Lili knows can change in a matter of seconds. Sitting in a throne near his is the eldest princess, Katyusha of the Snow. She smiles and bows her head politely to those who come to talk to her.

Lili barely looks at them though. Her eyes land on and stick to the youngest princess, Natalia of the Ice. She sits ramrod straight in her throne of blue crystal, a sleek black dress with streaks of dark blue cling to her frame and make her seem thinner. Lili finds her breathing caught in her throat. She’s only seen the princess in passing before, never before able to stop and take in her appearance as she always had to bow with her head low.

She doesn’t even realize she’s doing it, but Lili stands up straighter, opening the small door even more to get a better look. Plenty of times she’s heard the youngest princess in her studies, talking and explaining plans and tactics to her teachers, sounding cool and confident in a way Lili could never imagine anyone else sounding. She’s lost count of the times she’s paused outside the door just to listen to the way she sounds. Not unkind and strong.

There’s a loud clang and Lili jumps back into the confines of the maid hallway. A knight is in front of her, jumped into her line of sight to startle her on purpose. Lili’s heart pounds in fright at being caught but the silver clad warrior just laughs at her.

“What were you doing?” They ask, their long brown hair braided and tied with a ribbon draped over their shoulder. Lili curls in on herself, wide eyed and silently begging she won’t get in trouble. The knight glances out the door in the general direction Lili had been looking, then sends a small smirk her way.

“You looking at the princess?” They ask. Lili winces.

“No! I mean yes, but I! I didn’t mean any disrespect!” She mumbles out quickly. The knight snickers into their hand.

“Relax,” They say. They stomp forward and put their hands on her shoulders to guide her through the hallway. Lili is panicking internally now. She has no idea where the knight is taking her, nearly tripping over her feet when brought to a small room down a corridor just shy of the rooms the castle diplomats live in.

“Something sweet? Maybe dark,” The knight muses aloud. Lili turns in her spot and comes face to face with someone new to judge her. They have a green ribbon tying their hair back. Lili squeaks again when hands grab at her raggy maids outfit.

“These will have to go,” Says the tailor happily. Lili is too confused to reject. They slip a garment over her head, her stomach squishes with the black sash tied around her waist. She catches a small glimpse of herself in the mirror, the magenta dress nearly dragging on the floor as the knight pushes her back out the door.

“Stay silent and follow me,” Says the knight. Lili stares up at them, ultimately clinging to their arm for dear life when they strut into the ballroom with ease. She wants to hide. She’s never been this exposed.

“Your royal highness,” The knight says suddenly. Lili snaps her eyes forward then immediately bows her head. She bites the inside of her lip being so close to the princess. Her heart is pounding wildly in her chest. She’s nudged to stand upright again, but she keeps her eyes down.

“May I introduce you to one of the workers of the castle,” The knight introduces her and Lili bows her head low again. Her cheeks get warm from embarrassment. She’s only a lowly worker in the castle, there is no reason for her to be this close to a princess.

It’s silent. Lili shakes in her spot. She knew she should have listened to her brother when he said stay behind closed doors but she had to try and get a look. She closes her eyes tight when she hears the princess stand, thinking this will be the moment she leaves or calls for Lili to be removed from the castle entirely. Lili isn’t sure which is worse.

“What is your name?” The cool voice says. Lili forgets her manners for a second to look up at the princess in front of her, her head tilted to the side curiously. Lili drops her head just as quick.

“Lili Zwingli, your highness,” Her voice comes out soft. She’s never been so close to the royalty, she’s never felt so judged in her life.  

“Tell me do you know how to dance worker Lili?” The question confuses her enough to peek up through her bangs at the princess again. They aren’t looking at her, their eyes cast to the side as if bored but her face twisted ever so slightly in thought. Lili takes a deep breath.

“I know enough, your highness,” She says a little more confidently. The princess hums. For a second Lili thinks she might be left off the hook when she’s turned on her heel and her arm occupied by the princess linking them together. Lili holds her breath as Princess Natalia leads her on to the ballroom floor. Her hands shake as the princess puts them in the proper spots on her shoulder.

Thoroughly bewildered, Lili keeps her head down to watch her feet, making absolutely sure they do not over step on the princess’s. She’s already crossed so many boundaries, she does not want to cross any more.

“Why do you look down?” The princess asks her. Lili tries to look up for her, to do as she’s asked, but seeing the princess’s deep blue eyes so up close has her fumbling in her steps more. Once again her eyes hit the floor. Princess Natalia makes a small noise of understanding.

“Please forgive me, your highness,” Lili finds herself saying. The princess stops short, keeping them still on the side of the ballroom where they ended up. Lili removes her hands to back away and bow low.

“I do not know well enough how to dance to keep you entertained,” She confesses. Her voice cracks softly, wanting to cry out of the emotional upheaval this has brought upon her. She gasps when a hand touches her chin to lift her head to face the princess directly.

“You’ve done well enough for my tastes,” The princess tells her. Lili sniffs and winces ever so slightly when the princess wipes away one of her tears. She stands up straight to dry her face on her own.

“Between you and me, dear worker Lili,” Her breathing catches at the endearment. Lili stares at the princess, her fear momentarily forgotten. Princess Natalia keeps her eyes to the side, the smallest of uncomfortable expressions on her face. Lili’s heart picks up the pace when the princess locks their eyes firmly together.

“I would rather be dancing with you than the others,” She finishes finally. Lili knows her cheeks are turning red instantly. Such a compliment from the princess when she felt sure she could be of the worst partners in the room. The smallest of giggles escapes her and she wipes away another tear.

“Thank you, your highness,” She whispers, now a small smile on her face. Princess Natalia turns her head away indignantly, but holds out her hand for Lili to take. Carefully she accepts the request to dance more, fumbling still with her hand on the princess’s shoulder. Her eyes still stay glued to her feet mostly, not wanting to step on the princess, but in rare bouts of confidence she looks up to softly smile at her. Princess Natalia doesn’t smile back but she does glance away with the smallest of hints of pink to her cheeks.

They make it back to the throne and this time Lili manages to firmly excuse herself. She bows low to the royals, a small smile on her face as she exits back into the hall. She’s corralled immediately by the knight from before, laughing loudly in her ear.

“That hadn’t been too bad now?” They tease. Lili hides her face in her hands. Back at the tailor they remove her from the fancy garments, dressing her back in her comfortable rags. The knight escorts her back to her proper wing with a wink. Lili watches them go with her hands held tight to her chest. She covers her face again with her thoughts going crazy.

She made an entire fool of herself in front of the princess and yet, she seemed to enjoy Lili’s company. She can’t help the smile on her face as she heads back to work, her broom her companion as she sweeps the hall again. Her brother will be questioning her later for sure, but for now, she has the sweet memory of the princess close to her to keep her from being lonely in the empty hall.


	2. Nyo America x 2p Nyo America - Golden

The smile on Tammy’s face is so fake she’s surprised anyone is even falling for it. If she has to play nice to some tool who talks to her one more time she will rip off her dress, show the knife underneath it, and threaten their life with it. The moment the politician walks away from her, her fingertips are pressed into her head to reduce the headache forming.

She can sit still and look pretty for her mother during the get togethers but anything more is pushing the limits. Let Maxine take care of that. Her attitude to not give a fuck is better suited for this setting. Tammy’s temper flares too much. She inhales slowly through her nose to calm down.

Someone else comes to talk to her and she bites down on the inside of her lip. How many times has she heard this spiel. He’ll take care of her, treat her right in their kingdom, make sure she doesn’t have to lift a finger. Her smile slips. She wants to lift her fingers. She’ll wiggle them all she wants.

“Excuse me,” A voice says that if Tammy didn’t know better, she would say it’s cheerful. But she does know better and she can hear the tense tone. For one of the first times this night she finds a real smile on her face. Her knight, appointed to her by her mother, but kept close by her wishes, is nearly in front of her. She’s blocking Tammy from view and consequently making the possible suitor walk away.

“Thank you doll,” She whispers once Amelia is standing closer to her side. Amelia chuckles softly, her posture tall and now smug.

“Of course your highness,” She says proudly as in her nature but now having the extra push. Tammy giggles into her hand. She plays with the folds of her red dress, mind whirling for an idea. Suddenly she slumps, putting a hand to her head with a dramatic sigh.

“Tamantha dear are you okay?” Her mother comes over, placing her hand to Tammy’s forehead. Tammy sighs again.

“I just got dizzy,” She makes up. Her mother pouts.

“We can’t have that. Amelia,” Her mother turns to her knight. Amelia bows quick at being addressed.

“Please escort Tamantha to the gardens for a quick walk to revive her energy.” Her other walks away haughtily as if she knows that will do the trick. Tammy exaggerates being lifted with Amelia’s arm as help. As soon as their backs are turned to the crowd, Tammy smirks.

“That was cheeky,” Amelia chides her but there is a smile on her face too, pulling Tammy a hint closer. Tammy lets a giggle pass her lips now dragging Amelia down the corridors though Amelia puts up no fight. They do end up in the gardens but not walking. Amelia pulls Tammy to her chest that is covered with a layer of golden armor. Tammy taps at it happily.

“You look beautiful,” Amelia whispers. Honest like everything else about her. A real smile breaks onto Tammy’s face as she runs her hands through Amelia’s golden hair.

“You’re too sweet to me,” She coos then pulls Amelia down to where she wants her. A small shudder of happiness goes through her at the eagerness in which Amelia meets her halfway for their kiss. It took her a while to convince Amelia that her affections were true, that if they were not returned it would be okay and she wouldn’t force Amelia to pretend.

Her excitement when Amelia came to her blushing like an evening sky with a confession of feelings had her mind buzzing. Nothing could compare. She would never want another to hold her tight like Amelia does.

It’s a slow pull away, keeping close and putting their heads together. She relaxes against Amelia’s hands holding her close.

“I don’t want to go back inside,” She admits. Amelia laughs lightly with a shake of her head.

“I don’t want to stand by and watch all those politicians try to sweep you off your feet,” Amelia tells her. Tammy snorts at that. It’s a losing situation for them both. Amelia leans down to kiss her again.

“I’ll be right by you,” She whispers, taking Tammy’s hand tightly. Tammy sighs and nods her head. They drag on their walk back inside hands still linked together. How long have they been hiding? It hurts everyday.

Tammy takes back her small throne, smiling to her mother happily to show she’s better now. Amelia lets go of her hand all too soon to hold position the right way. It’s all unfair, the pressures put on them, on both sides. Too any times Tammy has suggested running away. She knows Amelia gets closer to agreeing every time. Still she’s scared for the day it happens.

She glances up at Amelia with her hair the same color as her armor. Her knight is the only one for her. She refuses to give that up no matter how scared she may be.


	3. Nyo America x Nyo South Italy - Swing to me

“No,” Katarina deadpans, dropping the CD to the table. She crosses her arms when Amelia scoffs at her.

“Seriously?” She asks, taking back her CD and flipping it in her hands as if trying to find what Katarina found imperfection in, though not without a smile on her face. Katarina rolls her eyes.

“It’s so undignified,” She says just a hint shy of flat out complaining. Amelia’s smile twitches.

“Swing is not undignified,” She counters. Katarina rolls her eyes again. She’s lost count of how many times they’ve have this conversation. She damn near hates her sister for suggesting partnering up with the loud blonde for an upcoming competition. 

Katarina’s last partner dipped out on her. Something about her having a horrible personality. Amelia near in the same boat without a partner to stick around. This is their second get together, and they haven’t picked a song.

“It’s just being whipped about,” She waves her hand in the air flippantly. Amelia barks out a short laugh.

“And what’s tango? Sexual frustration in footsteps?” The challenge causes Katarina’s jaw to drop. Tango is the first dance she ever learned. So many toes have been stepped on.

“You’re not refined enough for tango,” She spits out. 

“You’re too uptight for swing.” Amelia smirks back at her. Sadly, Amelia knows her well enough to push her buttons, and know spite is a wild motivational factor. Katarina takes a deep breath trying to keep herself in control and try to _not_ prove she can do swing and let Amelia win.

An awkward silence stretches on. Amelia huffs and walks away from the tiny table of CD’s. Katarina almost follows. As pitiful as it is Amelia’s lasted longer than the other possible partners she’s had. She’s actually hard enough to last. Not that Katarina would tell her.

Amelia huffs again and walks back to her, holding out her hand with a rare serious expression on her face.

“Just one time,” Amelia pleads softly. Katarina gulps. She stares at the hand outstretched to her then up at Amelia. Her strength is different, but her stubbornness the same. She’s earnest and happy, something Katarina may have been more attracted to had their circumstances been nicer.

With a deep breath she takes Amelia’s hand lets her pull her to the middle of the room. She ignores the sweet smile on Amelia’s face and definitely the flutter in her chest. Amelia presses a few buttons on the CD player then squeezes Katarina’s hand tightly.

“Please tell me you know how to swing dance.”

“Fuck you.”

The blat of a trumpet spills on over head. A sweet melody on the piano comes on after and do-wop drum beats catch on soon. Katarina moves her feet the way she knows how, an easy rhythm coming between them as Amelia takes on the typically masculine part, pulling Katarina this way and that to guide the dance a certain way.

Their one hand always stays linked as they tap around each other, quick, fast paced. There is some bumping as they have never really danced together before and thus have no real plan thought out. It’s careless and somewhat free.

She can tell while Amelia likes it. The dance style is reckless and admittedly fun. They collide a little as a move is thought out two different ways but instead of stopping Amelia pulls her close and laughs loudly and openly, having the time of her life.

Katarina almost smiles back at her but she twists out of her hold to do it in secret instead. Her heart is pounding and she’s not sure what for any more. The ending is a mess, Amelia almost falling into her and sending them both sprawling to the ground, but Katarina catches her in a small version of a dip.

“You gotta admit that was fun,” She’s breathless, her cheeks tinged pink. Katarina just stares at her for a second longer before dropping her to the ground. Amelia just laughs more.

“Oh man that was fun,” She goes on talking. Katarina turns away, holding her arms around her stomach to try and calm her own breathing. She’s not going to agree out loud.

“No one’s ever kept up with me that well,” Amelia admits. Katarina snaps her head around to look down at her. Amelia is still smiling at the ceiling. Suddenly she turns her head to lock eyes with her. Katarina jumps, turning her eyes straight back to the CD table.

Their designated time is over. They pack up in silence though Amelia giggles to herself every so often. Just as she’s walking out the door she pauses to smile back at Katarina who purposefully took longer so they wouldn’t leave together.

“Next time lets try tango,” With a wink Amelia walks out. Katarina groans to herself, wondering what kind of partner she got herself tied around.


	4. Belarus x 2p Nyo Canada - Long live the queen

Max watches blankly near the wall as the others get ready. Well Matt is all ready and waiting by the door with the keys in his hands but Maddie and Matthew are still fussing. Maddie appears from out of a closet with a huff, her dark purple dress falling off, and comes to her, turning her back to the exposed zipper. Max does it up for her.

“It’ll be fun,” Her cheerful counterpart says. Max just shrugs her shoulders as Matthew finally appears and they are ready to go. Maddie giggles as she realizes they are all wearing plaid. Max fiddles with the buttons on her sleeveless shirt on the drive over. The only hint to her nervousness.

It’s another one of those get togethers that their siblings are holding. Everyone is invited. _Everyone_. As if just a small get together isn’t uncomfortable alone. Max takes a controlled breath to keep her heart from pounding even if her facial expression doesn’t change from the bored look it has.

When they arrive, just before they enter, Matthew fixes her collar to make sure it’s even then does the same for Matt. Even from outside they can tell the place is already bouncing. Max has no doubt it’s Alfred’s fault. He always had a way of making big events louder than they should. She stuffs her hands in jean pockets as they just walk inside, not needing to wait for someone to let them in.

Matt and Matthew are called and Madeline slips away from her. Max sighs and walks through the throng of people by herself. She doesn’t entirely mind that. She doesn’t talk to too many people and it feels weird standing there while Maddie talks pleasantly. She’d rather be by the wall, alone and watching.

There’s a collective cheer from one of the larger rooms and Max finds herself walking that way. She tilts her head, her long hair tied up in ponytail falling over her shoulder as she gets closer. She raises an eyebrow lazily to the crowd around a small table.

Alfred is seated there with another country across from him, playfully glaring at each other. Their hands are locked together and soon enough Alfred pushes theirs down in victory. Amelia cheers from behind him at winning the small wrestling match. Another country comes and goes with the same results. Then another, then a few more. Max sighs.

“You could beat him,” She glances down to Maddie next to her with a small mischievous smile on her face. Another cheer as Alfred wins again. Max looks to the empty spot across from her other brother, vacant and tempting. Her eyes narrow just a hint. She reaches her hands up to tug her ponytail tight and pushes through the crowd.

She slides into the open spot and puts her arm on the table in the right position, staring Alfred down like he took something of hers. For the first time since she’s been watching Alfred looks uneasy. He shifts and holds her hand tightly, this time serious instead of playing around.

Anya steps forward and places a hand over their clasped ones to get them steady. The moment her hand leaves Max puts Alfred’s hand in a death grip. He clenches his jaw tight and his arm shakes from strain. She takes a controlled breath with her expression still blank, the muscles in her arm tensing.

Slowly, Alfred’s hand goes down. It’s deathly quiet as both of their arms shake and finally his hands hits the table. He groans but then smiles at her in sportsmanship. He laughs and pushes himself up to make way for a new opponent. She rubs her shoulder, now awkward and hyper aware of the quiet around her. Maybe she should have stuck to the wall.

She nearly leaves when someone new slides in across from her. She blinks lazily at the new opponent, someone she doesn’t entirely recognize. Their long lavender hair flows behind them with only a black bow to tie it down and an unreadable expression on their face. Max swallows a lump in her throat as the woman put her arm on the table.

Max copies the action, holding onto the mystery girl’s hand. It’s cold in hers, soft but she can feel the strength behind it. They stare each other down, Max getting momentarily caught up in her dark blue eyes. They grow sharp and the mystery girl turns her head to the side.

“Someone call it,” She commands smoothly. Max twitches. The new opponent snaps her eyes back up to lock on hers. A small girl with a purple ribbon tied in her short blonde hair gently places a hand over their connected ones. Max only tightens her hold when the opponent does.

When they are given the signal to go, their hands don’t move. Max doesn’t push, and neither does the girl across from her. She only uses strength when her opponent tries to push against her, keeping them in standstill.

“Kick her ass Nat!” The shout startles them both but only minimally. Max sends a half hearted glare over to Tommy who has his arms raised in a cheering form. He sticks his tongue out at her and she rolls her eyes, going back to watching her opponent. Nat.

“I am rooting for Maxine,” A cold voice says. This time it’s Nat who glares. Max follows her line of sight as much as she dares over her shoulder to Victoria, playing with the ends of her long brown hair and smiling easily. Vlad roll his eyes next to her and Ivan giggles.

“Some other siblings you are,” Maddie chides and Max twitches. Nat tilts her head to the side and pushes against her. Max easily keeps her from getting far, pushing more so to end the match. Nat’s eyes narrow and pushes back, once more they are put in a standstill, but more tense.

“You can do it Maxy!” Max twitches again at the small cheer from Matthew that reaches her, pushing down the small swell of happiness that they are cheering for her. Nat tilts her head to the other side and grips her hand tighter. Max takes a controlled breath and begins to push her hand down to try and end the match again.

Nat smirks for a second before standing, keeping Max’s hand tight in hers. Max jerks when she leans too close too suddenly and inhales sharply when cool lips are pressed to hers. There’s a heat in her cheeks instantly. Nat pulls back and sits once more. Max stares blankly at her, her face not much changing but her cheeks a bright red. Nat raises an eyebrow and pushes her hand down to the table with a soft bang.

“I win,” She says simply. She slides out of her seat and walks away, her long hair and dress swishing behind her with an air of satisfaction. Her head held high like a queen. Max blinks slowly as she disappears in the crowd, her head spinning. She’s only knocked from her daze when Maddie crashes into her, giggling sweetly.

She pulls Max from her spot and away from the table. Max places a hand to her cheek, feeling the heat there and knowing she’s still blushing. It’s almost enough to cause her to grimace. She allows Maddie to pull her into the kitchen area and dabble a damp paper towel to her face.

“That was shocking,” Madeline says softly. Max shrugs her shoulders, thankful the heat is off her face. She stays in the kitchen for a while longer after Maddie leaves her. Her mind is racing, replaying the scene in her head and using the towel when she feels her face reacting.

It takes a few minutes, but she finally feels ready to leave her safe spot. With her hands back in her pockets she walks into the crowd once more. She turns her head from side to side, looking over the heads of the others. She finds Nat standing by a wall with a small cup in her hand and her hair draped elegantly over her shoulders. With a collected breath Max walks over to lean on the wall near her. Nat casts her a side glance, then downs her shot glass.

“добры дзень,” She says. Max takes another controlled breath.

“Salut,” She says back, kicking one of her legs gently. They watch the others mingle for a moment. Nat holds out one of her hands lazily.

“Natalia, officially. Belarus,” She glances at Max again, a certain kind of softness in her neutral expression. Max stares at the hand before taking it and shaking slightly.

“Maxine, Canada,” She introduces. The corner of Natalia’s lips twitch up for a second. She walks away and Max is stuck watching her leave again, only this time she gets to watch her come back. Natalia hands her a small glass. Max takes it almost uneasily, narrowing her eyes in question to the content. Before she can pull her hand back, Natalia takes her wrists and guides it. Max swallows down her nerves at the new linked position of their arms.

Natalia raises her eyebrows almost challengingly then moves her glass to her lips. Max copies and they take the shot together. The vodka burns at her throat. Again the corner of Natalia’s lips twitch to hint at a smile when Maxine hands her the empty glass, nearly impressed.

“My apologies,” Nat’s voice hits her suddenly. Max tilts her head to the side in confusion. Luckily Natalia seems to understand.

“I kissed you without permission,” She clarifies. Max shrugs at that, ignoring completely the heat that races to her cheeks. This time a smirk makes it to Natalia’s face. 

“May I?” She pushes herself in front of Max to look up at her. Max takes a calming breath though it doesn’t work as well as she would like. She shrugs her shoulders again not knowing what else to do and looks away out of embarrassment though her face keeps from grimacing. Natalia balances on her tiptoes to place a soft cool kiss to Max’s cheek.

“Maybe more later,” She croons, backing away to get two more shot glasses. Max sighs and relaxes, a little happy she found someone to stand by the wall with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> добры дзень - hello in Belorussian.
> 
> Salut - informal hello in French.


	5. Liechtenstein x Wy - Crown of claim

Wendy would overhear her parents saying she is a “rebel” child. She did not know what that meant but she didn’t change her mischievous ways. She climbed trees and dirtied her dresses without a care. Sometimes she would stick her tongue out at the nanny’s if she felt risky.

Now she runs from them all as they try to put her in a frilly frou frou dress which she can not absolutely get dirty. She hates it. She likes getting dirty. The archway to their hedge maze comes quicker than she thought but wastes no time diving to the confines. The large green walls shade her as she keeps going, coming to a turn and taking it.

She stops her steps soon enough, listening for someone following her. When there are none she tip toes on. She bites her lip, watching all of her steps carefully to not step on the flowers. Her nanny’s tried to keep the books away from her but she has read of the fairies that live in the plants. She’s sure they live in the hedge maze.

Now carefree of the rules that might be forced on her, her voice rings out softly in a small song the cook sang for her. The melody is sweet, made childish by her voice which has not grown up yet. Soon the hedges bend away to the gardens hidden deep inside the middle. She’s not sure how the flowers are maintained as the gardeners she knows they don’t go in the maze.

“Oh!” A new voice startles her enough to send her stumbling back to the ground. She stares wide eyed at someone sitting in between all the bushes of flowers. Their eyes are bright and clear and a crown of small flowers sit on their head. Wendy’s eyes are stuck on the near translucent wings on her back.

“Hello,” Says the stranger, a sweet smile on their face. Wendy says nothing as her jaw is still dropped. Of course she thought fairies lived in the hedge maze but to see one is boggling. The strange fairy stands uncomfortably, playing with their leaf patterned dress.

“You’re bigger than I thought you’d be,” Wendy manages to say. The fairy giggles, leaning down to brush their fingers over a bush, and flowers bloom in seconds. Wendy pulls herself up to go to stand by the fairy who is not afraid of her.

“I thought fairies were smaller,” She says. This fairy smiles at her quickly. She kneels down to gather flowers in her hands. Wendy watches her work. She simply lets the fairy place the expertly woven crown of flowers on her head.

“We come in all sizes,” She says. Wendy just shrugs.

“You’re pretty,” She tells the fairy. They blink at her then erupt in giggles that sound like chimes. Wendy smirks to herself proud at what she has accomplished.

“Will you continue to let me visit your garden?” The fairy takes a few steps away fro her, her wings shimmering in the sunlight. Wendy nods her head violently.

“Anytime you want,” She allows. The fairy laughs again and turns on her. Suddenly she passes under a shadow and she’s gone. Wendy stares for a moment longer. She practically jumps out of her skin when a hand is placed on her shoulder.

“There you are!” A gardener shouts. Wendy scowls but lets them tug her out of the maze. She complains they are stepping on the flowers but they just roll their eyes. She refuses to let anyone touch her crown of flowers when they manage to put her in the frilly dress.

–

“Don’t!” Wendy pulls at her father’s arm, trying desperately to grab at the flowers in his hand, still blooming and smelling sweet even after all these years. She has grown and so has her misbehavior. It has finally caught up to her and her father will take what he can to punish her.

“Don’t ruin it!” She tries to yell again but her voice begins to crack. Her brothers all grown and mature look on in pity as they have all experienced the strictness of the man before her. Wendy cries as he throws the flowers into the fire pit.

Thoughts leave and she runs, ripping her dress in the process to get away but she does’t care. Some call after her but they do not chase. She has to learn her lesson they say. The large hedges of the maze greet her. Her steps turn to tip toes as she makes the way to the middle.

It’s been so long since she’s run there. Yes she has matured in her age but very little and her tricks have only gotten smarter. She’s nearly falling over herself into a field of flowers. That crown while not something she dwelled on held one of the few moments of magic left in her childhood. Living proof that there is more than meets the eyes.

“Wendy!” She snaps her head up at her father’s voice. The sky is getting dark. How long she’s been away is beyond her.

“Please,” She whispers to herself, begging for something, for someone but she has yet to know what for sure. Her fingers brush over the bush she knows the fairy has visited. She’s not even sure if it was real, but she has to try.

“Please take me away from here,” She tries again, backing away from the light that is getting closer with every step.

She hides her face in her hands. She hates this life in the proper world. The being nice and being her father’s doll. Her feelings do not allow her to be happy. She’s trapped.

The flower crown held her dreams inside. It held the image of the fairy and her soft smiles. It held everything her father never allowed her to have.

“Do you mean that?” A soft voice whispers in her ear. Wendy opens her eyes to the fairy looking at her earnestly. The world seems to still. She nods her head slowly.

“You will be mine, and mine only,” The fairy tells her. Wendy stares at her dumbfounded.

”Wendy!” Her father calls for her again and her decision is made. She nods her head again. The fairy smiles and takes her hands. She leads Wendy down through the maze, shadows dancing over them and her father’s voice fades away behind her.

“I’ve been watching you,” The fairy tells her. Wendy just rubs at her nose. It’s easy to let the fairy hold her.

“You belong in my world,” She says. Wendy stares at her when she places another crown of flowers on her head, identical to the one her father burned. Wendy does not know what to say, even more so when the fairy kisses her cheek softly.

“I’ve claimed you as my own,” The fairy goes on. Wendy swallows her nerves as new beings start to move around her. They are all shapes and sizes and colors and they all bow to the fairy before her. She squeezes the other’s hand as she continues tugging her through the crowd. Wendy isn’t sure where she is.

“Do you want to stay with me?” The fairy asks. There’s no question about it and Wendy nods her head. The fairy laughs, kissing her cheek again.

“Good,” She says. Wendy always had a penchant for mischief it seems the mischief was attracted to her as well.


	6. Hungary x Belarus - Girls night

Elizabeta can’t chug the rest of her drink like they are all cheering her to do when she catches sight of Lili making a face. She nearly spits it all up, only managing to keep most of it down by swallowing it hard, then bursting into laughter that strains her throat from forcing the drink down.

“That’s disgusting,” Emma tells her as she laughs into her hand. She herself is cuddled into Katyusha’s side. Elizabeta rolls her eyes. She rubs her nose to try and get the fuzzy feeling out of it. Lili just smiles softly knowing exactly what she did. Eliza shakes her head and looks to Wendy who continued and smacks her glass down with a triumph. She ruffle the younger’s hair proud of her.

“Oh check this out!” Michelle comes over with a game in her hands. It brings a cheer from the rest of them, scrambling to move furniture over and set the system up. A group of them take the controllers and the music is pounding through the house. Eliza watches from the corner with a smile on her face as the others dance with happy laughter between them.

Her expression sours. Something is off. She taps her finger in the air as she counts the amount of people in her living room that they have taken over. Mei and Lien are sitting on a couch together with Lili and Wendy next to them. Emma, Michelle, Lucille, and Svetlana are dancing. Katyusha is curled by herself in a large arm chair. They are missing one.

She sneaks around them unseen. It takes some exploring but she spies the one she’s looking for on a balcony on the second floor. Carefully she opens the door and joins her. Natalia gives her the smallest of glimpses in acknowledgment, going straight back to staring over the horizon.

“Why are you out here?” She asks casually, leaning on the railing right next to her. Natalia huffs.

“Needed a moment,” She says cooly. Eliza doesn’t say anything back right away. The horizon overlooking her country is beautiful at night with the few lights of the cities shining still.

“It is loud downstairs,” Natalia says randomly. Eliza peeks at her, a small smile coming to her face and she laughs.

“Of course, we are having fun that is normal,” She brushes it off. Natalia nods her head in understanding though she is the one who brought up the topic.

“You gunna go and dance?” Eliza asks her. Natalia shakes her head methodically.

“I do not dance like that,” Shes says and it prompts Eliza to laugh again.

“They give you the moves. It’s easy,” Prodding her may not be the best idea but she does it anyway. Natalia gives her a half hearted glare. Eliza blows a puff of air up at her hair.

“So what kinds of dances do you do princess?” She teases. Natalia’s glare hardens.

“Not like that,” She deadpans. Eliza smirks at her. She steps over swiftly, taking Natalia’s hands to the proper positions and leaning in her space cheekily.

“More like this?” She taunts and moves them very smally around the balcony. Baby steps are taken to make sure they don’t run into anything. Natalia’s face screws up in annoyance but her eyes refuse to meet Elizabeta’s. Her hands start to dig indents in her shoulder.

Eliza snickers and keeps them going, secretly moving to the beat of the song the others are dancing to downstairs as the music carries up to her. She hums along softly, making it seem like a less bombastic song than it really is. Natalia just keeps her head down.

The song ends and Eliza releases her grip to allow Natalia to step away from her but she does not. She’s mildly smug about that.

“You okay Nat?” She asks calmly, not really wanting to upset her. She would apologize immediately if she did. Natalia glances up at her quickly, the tugs her down. Elizabeta’s eyes go wide as their lips find each other. She continues to stare wide eyed even after Natalia has let go. Her face is screwed up in embarrassment.

“You country is wonderful,” She says then goes back inside with her long silverish hair flowing behind her. Elizabeta leans against the railing, a smirk tugging onto her face slowly. She runs a hand through her hair happily with her heart bubbling in happiness in her chest.

She finds her way back downstairs soon enough. Natalia is sitting on the floor by Katyusha’s chosen spot. Some of the other girls are dancing now. Elizabeta takes her stance by the wall were she stood before. She winks playfully when Natalia looks at her. It only prompts Natalia to roll her eyes and nothing more.


	7. Nyo America x 2p Nyo America - If i die young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: death

“Hey Tam?” Tammy tilts her head lazily to Amelia next to her. Her best friend smiles sadly at the ground, her short blonde hair covering up her face only a little bit. Amelia sighs.

“You ever wonder what happens when you die?” Amelia turns her bright blue eyes to her and Tammy scrunches up her face. She stares at Amelia incredulously. Sure Amelia has asked her weird question before, like what kind of cereal she would be, but this one sounds different than the others. Tammy smirks awkwardly at her.

“You okay there Ame?” She asks scooting just a little closer on the park bench. Amelia nods her head with a small giggle. They both go back to watching the leaves fall from the trees from their favorite spot. They’ve been coming here for years. Tammy glances at Amelia once again, this time with a much more sad expression on her face. She grits her teeth wanting to ask what’s bugging her but not finding the confidence.

–

Tammy breathes heavily, standing alone in the back of the room. She plays uneasily with the hem of her black shirt, trying not to make a scene of herself. Now is not the time to draw attention to herself. She always hated the attention, flat out admired the way Amelia used to waltz in the spotlight. The people up front move away and she slinks forward. She drops to her knees in front of the coffin, reaching into it to hold Amelia’s cold hands.

“Hey Ame,” She whispers, her voice breaking. She closes her eyes tight, trying to fight back the tears but it’s no use. They slip out and she has to stop to be able to talk again. She faces Amelia again, no longer full of the life she so loved.

“Remember, like, two weeks ago, when you asked me what happens when we die?” She grits her teeth, moving her hand up to hold Amelia’s cheek in it. It’s never the way she wanted to touch her like this. She wished to hold her but feel the warmth of her flushed cheeks in so many ways. Never like this. She can’t remember how many times she could feel jealousy burning at her when Amelia flirted with the other boys. That scene never fit Tammy, but she wished she could say smooth words to sweep Amelia off her feet. So many times.

“I figured it out,” She tries to say though her words give out halfway and she lets out a gross sob. She shakes in her spot, gripping the edge of the coffin tightly, barely aware of the silence behind her, trying to gain composure to go on.

“I know what happens,” She forces herself to look at the lifelessness in her best friend’s face. It burns with hurt inside of her, to know she could have asked questions, to know she could have done more, but didn’t.

“You take parts of other people too,” She drops her head to the wooden frame and cries openly. She’s been holding so much back. She goes back to holding Amelia’s cold hands as sobs rip through her. She loved Amelia so much, the one person who stayed with her despite her horrid attitude. No one else made an effort to be nice to her, but Amelia came in like a comet to brighten up her world.

“I love you so much Ame.” Now that light is gone and Tammy is suffocating in the darkness. Left with nothing but a memory of the golden smiles, and the love she never had the courage to admit when her best friend could hear her.


	8. Nyo Russia x Nyo Canada - Just a game

The techno tune so well known she could sing it in her sleep plays softly through the convention hall. Madeline clings to her brother’s arm as he guides her through it all. Large crowds make her uncomfortable.

“For someone who’s brutally competitive you’re so damn shy,” Alfred laughs at her and she just grips his arm tighter. It’s all his fault that she’s here in the first place. He really should warn her before he signs her up for a tetris tournament without her knowing until the day before.

The find the right area and she waits in the corner with her number and badge clipped to her shirt. It’s hard to keep her breathing even. Alfred is yammering in her ear about how well she’s going to do because she’s been playing tetris for a year or two now constantly. Madeline slumps her shoulders as she looks at the others in the room. There are plenty of guys but very few girls scattered about.

One catches her eyes, seemingly looking at each other at the same time. She’s taller than most of the people in the room, long platinum blonde hair reaching low on her back, and dark purple eyes staring right back at her. She smiles gently at Madeline from across the room. Even from far away Madeline can feel the air of a queen this girl has, unapproachable unless she comes to you first. It sends fire to her cheeks.

She turns her head down softly to hide her face in her hair while pretending to listen to Alfred still drawling on. She’s hyper aware of the other girl still looking at her up until the last second when numbers are called to start the competition.

It’s an odd little set up, moving from desk to desk as people win and numbers change. The shapes go down the screen in patterns seen so many times. She zones out as the game continues, only breaking her strong headed playing when the screen stamps a bold green winner across her vision. She smiles shyly to her opponent as they walk away from her. She sighs as the desks become more and more empty.

Her number is called and she goes to a desk in the front, the small screen also hooked up to a projector so everyone can see the final match. She twitches uncomfortable as someone slides in across from her. Her breathing hitches as the long haired girl from before giggles.

“Hi,” She squeaks out trying to be polite. The girl smiles wider.

“Hello,” Her voice is cool and collected.

“How did you make it this far?” She asks and a small spark of fire goes through Madeline at being underestimated.

“By winning,” She responds. The girl giggles again.

“But you’re so sweet,” She coos, maybe trying to intimidate her. Madeline smirks at her as her competitiveness makes an appearance.

“Sweetness has nothing to do with how I play,” She surprised her voice doesn’t shake. The girl stares at her, judging mostly, before she shakes her head slowly and when she looks back up her eyes are colder.

“You will lose,” She says and takes her controller. Madeline smiles and takes her own controller.

“Not without a fight,” This time they both laugh with hidden animosity underneath but to others it sounds like they know each other.

–

Anya is having the time of her life. Her other competitors fell behind easily under her skill but the one across from her is genuinely giving her a run for her money. Part of her expected the fire hidden under those soft features but to see it up close is wildly exciting.

She saw the soft one across the room with golden curls giving her a sort of angelic glow. Soft in the sweetest way and a stature that made her the most inviting person in the room. Anya wanted to talk to her but the game stole her attention.

Seeing the sweet one across from her in the end with those witty quips back without fear has her happy. It nearly makes her fumble with her buttons but it doesn’t get to her that much. She’s not sure how long they play or how many points they rack up. Small hums escape her as lines disappear and reappear just as quick.

She barely registers it until it’s over. She expected to see the red message telling her she lost with her pieces being so close to the top. Instead it’s the green. She takes a glance at the other’s screen with her pieces to the top as well. It’s so close to being a tie it might as well be. She hums with the smallest smile on her face.

“That was fun,” She says turning to her opponent. The blondie laughs lightly, a hint of that shyness creeping back in.

“You play very well,” The soft one says. The compliment should go over her as she knows this, but from someone who plays as well as her, it’s a nice little ego boost. She giggles and stands.

“My name is Anya,” She tells her. The softie goes wide eyed, holding herself tight as if she didn’t expect that.

“Madeline,” She responds. Anya smiles to her before turning around.

The small award ceremony goes by quick. She gets her ribbon right next to Madeline, now embarrassed to be in front of everyone. Once it’s all over Anya grabs her hand quick to stop her from walking away.

“Why do you hide your strength?” She asks plainly. Madeline stares at their linked hands for a second then shrugs.

“It’s not hiding, I just don’t need it all the time,” She admits awkwardly. Anya smirks and eyes the boy that Madeline was standing with. He starts to walk over but Anya isn’t done playing. She tugs Madeline off quickly. They slip through the crowd into the convention hall.

“Wait wait what are you doing?” Madeline calls out but not as loud as she could. Anya just laughs. Finally she stops them in the corner of the convention building, pulling Madeline down in her lap next to the large windows.

“Wanted to sit with you for a while longer~” Anya teases. Madeline pouts but doesn’t leave. They both watch out the window as the people walk by.

“I want to talk to you more,” Anya tells her when she spots that boy looking for them. Madeline blinks wide eyed at her. It’s a small scramble to exchange information but then she stands and goes to the other boy. He whines at her first then they leave. Anya smiles down at the number in her phone.

She came out victorious in more ways than one today it would seem.


	9. Belarus x Liechtenstein - Flowers for romance

Lili heard that in order to grow healthy plants you should talk to them. She does that with her tiny little cactus, telling the small bud that he can grow up to be 20 feet tall one day if he wanted to. She gives him little droplets of water each day, telling the plant about her day and sweet things to get by. Never before had she expected it go the other way around.

She went to get a bouquet for her brother. Though he won’t admit it, he rather likes flowers, getting all flustered when she buys him a few randomly. The shop she walks into this time has some of the prettiest and full blooming flowers decorating the outside.

“If you don’t grow the best I will throw you out to starve.” She pauses at the words said, by whom she assumes is the shop owner, to a plant in the corner of the room. They are kneeling by the plant with a small watering can in their hand. They stop the watering to angle their head to look at Lili still in the doorway.

“Welcome,” She says plainly as if she didn’t just threaten to deny a plant food. Lili finds herself and closes the door softly. The worker comes closer to her, dropping the watering can to the counter where the register sits on their way.

“What can I help you with?” They ask though by the look on their face they would rather not help with anything at all. Lili doesn’t think much of it as it is her brother doesn’t have much expression either. She smiles as best she can to the cute worker.

“I need a small bouquet, something for family love,” She tells them. They shrug and walk around the lines of flowers. Lili follows after, admiring the way their hair wavers as they walk. It’s long and has a silver tint to it. It would be perfect for braiding. She giggles to herself at the thought.

She sticks close as the florist. They pick out seemingly random flowers but Lili knows they all have meaning. Some of the flowers picked she recognizes from other bunches she has bought. This bouquet differs as the florist only picks one of a few flowers instead of two or three. The array is more colorful however.

“Will this be all?” She asks at the counter, still the same kind of deadpan in her tone. Lili nods her head happily.

“This’ll be amazing thank you,” She says. The florist shrugs her shoulders and finishes the transaction. Lili holds the flowers to her chest on her walk to her brother’s work. She keeps giggling at the florist and their weird methods.

–

She returns to that shop the next time she decides to buy flowers. The same florist is there, this time their hair tied up in a messy bun on their head. It exposes the hilt of a knife tattoo on their back. Lili hides her smirk at that, having a pistol on her own back from all the lessons her brother put her through.

“Your flowers are beautiful,” She tells the worker. They don’t meet her eye at the compliment.

“Thank you,” It comes out a mumble but somehow she can tell it’s sincere. She buys her flowers easily. Just before the door is closed to the little shop she looks back inside, smiling brightly when the florist is already looking at her.

–

It took Lili some time to collect them but she finally got a bouquet she thinks worthy. It has an array of flowers she specifically looked up the meanings to, all small signs of confession as her crush on the florist has grown. She didn’t go any more than she had to, but she found more reason to have flowers. Either for her brother or her friends, she wanted to go to the shop more and more.

The florist, Natalia as she learned her name from the frequent visits, doesn’t seem to mind. Helping her and mumbling when Lili tries to talk to her though with other customers she spoke just fine. It gave Lili the confidence possible to think of plan.

With the small bunch in her hand she enters the shop. Natalia is on the ground sitting by a few plants and chiding them for not looking as good as they could. Lili giggles, interrupting her. Natalia snaps her head around with embarrassment scrunching up in her face.

“Good evening,” Lili greets her, hiding her flowers behind her back. Natalia picks herself up and comes just a bit closer.

“What can I help you with today?” She asks. Lili pretends to think then extends the flowers to Natalia.

“I know you are exposed to them all the time but I thought you might like some,” She says. Natalia takes them, fingering the petals and Lili waits for the her to get the meaning. It doesn’t take long and soon Natalia is hiding her face in the flower with the tips of her ears turning red.

“Do you mean this?” She asks though her voice is muffled slightly. Lili laughs sweetly.

“Yes. If you don’t mind, I would like to take you out for dinner,” Her smile does not falter as Natalia peeks at her from over the tops of the flowers. She nods her head quietly and Lili laughs again.

“I’ll pick you up after your shift okay?” She confirms. Natalia just continues to nod her head. She waves a little when Lili promises to be back and the door closes behind her.


	10. 2p Nyo America x 2p Nyo North Italy - Play date

The sun begins to set as Tammy lounges on the couch, her hands behind her head and loud music playing in her ears. She mouths along to the words, every so often belting out a lyric because she can. Her listening is interrupted by a buzzing on her stomach. She sits up lazily, catching her phone before it falls and smirking at the name on the ID.

She coos a hello to Lucila. The voice on the other end is angry and bitter, a mumbled out ‘come over” barely heard. Tammy just hangs up on her. She stretches a little and pulls herself up. She tugs her jacket tight, closing the door to her rinky apartment, and walking the way to Lucila’s place. A trek she could probably do in her sleep.

It’s been a few months now she’s been stealing away in the night to go visit. It started randomly of course, a simple angry conversation that somehow ended up with her spending the night and collecting her clothes in the morning. She nearly died laughing when Lucila asked her to come by again but didn’t reject the idea in the slightest.

Their little rendezvous nights have increased in time, adding up to at least twice a week now. Not that Tammy is complaining, much. Her hands clench into fists in her jacket pockets. As much as she loves fucking around with Lucila, she can’t deny the part of her that wants more. She curses to herself over the inklings of feelings that have invaded her heart.

She leans casually on the doorway, ringing the doorbell over and over and over to annoy the other. She smirks wildly when Lucila finally opens the door, a scowl on her face and twitching in anger. Tammy doesn’t apologize. Instead she walks in and slides her hands around Lucila’s waist to pull her close. Lucila curses at her in Italian and kicks the door shut.

It’s a stumble as they make their way to the bedroom, Tammy’s lips leaving lipstick marks on Lucila’s neck, and Lucila’s hands gripping at Tammy’s hair. It’s fervent as they get tangled in the sheets, hands grabbing for any skin they can find and bites and scratches left in their wake.

Tammy pulls up to smirk down at Lucila, red faced and still scowling. Tammy does he best to kiss the expression off her.

–

In all honesty, Tammy didn’t mean to fall asleep. It felt cozy with Lucila in her arms, sleeping peacefully with that scowl finally off. She didn’t want to leave but now she wishes she did. Frustration courses through her at seeing Lucila being complacent for once in the kitchen, making breakfast. It’s almost sweet but Tammy knows, there is only enough food for one.

She puts her jacket one and takes one last forlorn look into the kitchen. Lucila’s eyes snap up to her. She rolls her eyes and turns away. That’s all Tammy needs as an answer. It takes conscious effort to not slam the door shut at the tightness in her chest. She takes a moment to lean against the door and breathe deeply.

Just once, she’d wish Lucila would invite her stay. Just once she’d like to try and be kind to her but the opportunity is never given. She runs a hand through her messy hair and walks back to her home, hoping to take a shower and rinse herself of the night before.

–

Tammy stares at the doorbell in front of her, her mind trying to convince her to actually press the button. It’s rare for Lucila to invite her back so soon and part of her is really ecstatic. She wants to spend time with Tammy. That itself is a miracle. With one slow breath she rings the doorbell twice, just to make it seem like she’s trying.

Lucila doesn’t even glare at her as she opens the door, just leaving it open and walking away. Tammy closes it for her softly, shucking off her jacket and immediately arms are around her. She snickers at the lips pressed to the back of her neck, letting Lucila do what she wants.

Once more they end up tangled in the sheets, Tammy smirking up at Lucila and running a hand through her long hair. Lucila turns her head away to get her to stop and Tammy has to fight off a grimace. She pushes down her sadness the same time she pushes Lucila down. Their love is panicked and quick, harsh and bruising. Tammy ignores the part of her that wants to go slow.

She throws an arm over her face at the end of it all, her skin heated and working to cool down from the hands that pressed on her. She peeks out to see Lucila getting dressed and leaving the room. Tammy clenches her teeth tight.

She sits up quick enough to make her slightly dizzy. She doesn’t care, moving about the room and getting dressed herself. Her stomach is churning and she can’t stay. Fuck it _hurts_ and she wants it to stop. She wants something more and the fact she won’t ever get it is slowly squeezing her to death. She pulls her jacket on when she’s stopped.

She turns her head to look at Lucila. The Italian has a glass of water in her hands, gripping it tightly that it might shatter. Tammy shrugs, telling her she’s going home. She narrows her eyes when Lucila looks at her in shock.

She’s not even sure how they start yelling, but soon enough the glass actually shatters and Tammy is throwing her hands in the air and screaming. She’s not sure why it matters if she leaves now or later, she wants to go home what’s the point. Lucila spits something out and Tammy snaps.

The lies feel heavy on he tongue as she shouts that she doesn’t give a fuck about Lucila, that none of these nights mean shit to her. She flinches at the flash of pain that goes through Lucila’s eyes. She lowers her voice, venom dripping from her words as she accuses Lucila of not caring, that they never talk and these nights are pointless.

Lucila glares at her, shaking in anger and Tammy tugs her jacket tight. She doesn’t care as she slams the door with the loudest bang she can manage. For once she doesn’t lean against it to collect her thoughts. Her feet stomp on the ground and even though she wishes she could stop, tears start to slip through.

She rubs at her eyes, choking back her sobs as best she can. Her make up runs and stains her hands black the way red used to stain her neck. She feels like a mess as she finally makes it home, ripping off her clothes and turning the shower water to scalding.

She want to wash away the feel of hands on her, she wants to wash away the marks left behind. She wants to wash away her feelings. Every time she’s been the one to go to Lucila, the one to follow after her and go along with her ideas. She’s sick of chasing after her. She’s sick of having feelings for her. She just wants it all to stop.

–

A week passes, maybe two, Tammy can’t tell any more. She’s spent so long face first on the couch, taking slow even breaths and glaring at her phone. She took the battery pack out days ago. She didn’t want the temptation of looking and waiting for a call she knows would never come. She’s exhausted from crying and doesn’t even have the energy for that anymore.

Eventually, maybe at the start of the third week of not talking to Lucila she puts the battery back in, hiding it under her blankets for a long time before going to check it. Part of her almost hopes there is nothing to see. She’s wrong.

Slow tears make their way down her cheeks at the plethora of calls, and texts, and voicemails from Lucila on her phone. Varying from screaming and cursing, to silence and whispers. Apologies are littered in the messages, explanations about how Tammy always seemed to leave before Lucila could do anything to keep her around. Her chests clenches up at the resigned ‘please’ that Lucila whispers out in her last voicemail.

Tammy drops her phone to the bed, staring down at it with her mind muddled. She shakes her head, wondering if she truly has lost it. It’s nearly 1 in the morning when she leaves her apartment, walking slowly the path that her feet know better than anything else.

She doesn’t even know what she’s supposed to say. How do they even begin to talk about this? She pauses from ringing the doorbell, moving her hand to knock instead, then drops it. She takes a step away from the door and walks around the small house. She runs her fingers over the wall and finds a window near the back. Easily she slips her pocket knife into the slot and pries the window open. She’s silent as she enters the house, closing the window behind her.

Her footsteps are hushed to the bedroom, opening the door just a hint more. Lucila is under the covers, curled up in a ball on the bed. Tammy walks quietly over to her, kneeling down at the edge of the bed and resting her head on her arms.

The words spill out of her before she knows it, tears mingling with her voice making it crack. She cares much more than she wants to and it’s time she let Lucila knew even if the feelings aren’t returned. She doesn’t want to leave in the mornings, she wants to have fun with Lucila during the day, and she tells her all of it.

Tammy reaches a hand out, gently brushing it down Lucila’s arm. She flinches when Lucila shifts around to stare at her. Her eyes are bloodshot and there’s a scowl on her face. Tears are welling up in her eyes too and she moves the covers back. Tammy takes the invitation whole heartedly, wrapping Lucila in her arms as quick as she can, burying her face in her hair and muffling her soft sobs though she smiles. Lucila clings back to her just as much and for once, Tammy has hope that she won’t have to leave in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZU7_mZaX8lk) is inspiration


	11. Nyo Netherlands x Nyo Canada - Tulips

It’s not a victory ground, far from it, and her body is still aching from all the pain her people went through, but their happiness is lingering just underneath. Laura looks around her at them all, clinging to the last of the living. They have been freed. Slow tears roll down her cheeks at the thought. They’re free once more and the war is done.

She wipes them away quickly, her hand tightening around the bouquet in her hand. It’s not an ordered mission but it might as well be and it is one she has taken upon herself to do. Her eyes scan the masses, searching for the one who helped her people, who has done so much more than she could have ever asked for.

Her heart nearly stops when she finds her. Her curly hair is pulled back in long braid, delicately draped over her red tinted uniform though Laura knows this woman is nothing delicate when she wants to be. She’s leaning over one of Laura’s people, helping bandage, or take care of, again showing a kindness Laura could have never asked for.

It takes conscious effort to keep walking towards Madeline. The Canadian stands when she sees her coming. They meet each other half way. Madeline opens her mouth to talk but Laura holds up a hand to stop her. She has to say this.

“You have freed my people, gave my princess a home when she had none here,” Laura moves the tulips in front of her to be seen more so. It’s a colorful assortment hand picked by herself. She turns them in her hands as nervousness grows inside her.

“As a token of our appreciation,” She continues, extending the flowers just a little. Madeline stares blankly at her through the crooked glasses on her face.

“The dutch government.. presents you with..” Her words die out as Madeline continues to stare at her sadly. After all they have done, she wishes she could do so much more.

“Tulips as a gift, for all you have done,” She manages to choke out. Her heart cracks a little when Madeline doesn’t reach for the flowers. Instead she lowers her head and Laura doesn’t know what to do.

“Are you okay Canada?” She finds herself asking. Madeline shakes her head, then nods it, looking up sadly once more. Laura lets the tulips fall to her side.

“I wish I could give you more, you have done..” Tears start to fall again. She wipes them away with a scowl. This is not the time to be getting emotional, especially when she’s trying to thank Madeline for all her people have done. She wants to do more, she wants to give back as much as she can but her country can’t handle the pressure.

Her breath comes out in a huff when Madeline firmly wraps her in a tight hug. It’s so easy to hug her back. It’s so easy to hide in Madeline it should be illegal.

“Laura stop with the formalities,” Madeline breathlessly laughs in her ear and it only serves to make Laura cry more. The flowers drop from her fingers as she practically clings to the country in front of her.

“The flowers are lovely,” Madeline tells her, pulling back just enough to help wipe away the salt streaks on Laura’s face. Laura watches her, the softness in her eyes and the cuts gracing her face from all the fighting. The struggle the Canadians went through to help her own people is something they are never going to forget. Laura knows she won’t. The imagine of Madeline bursting in to where she was held captive to break her of chains is firmly ingrained in her mind.

There’s such strength and such kindness in Madeline’s expression now. Something firmly unseen in war but here it is. Laura lowers her head only for Madeline to lift it back up with a smile just for her. Even among the pain she knows that’s a face she wants to see forever.

–

Pushing her hair back on her head for the umpteenth time in a nervous habit she’s not even sure where she picked up, Laura walks along the path way in Canada the way Madeline told her to go in her instructions. She looks them over again, making sure she’s on the right walkway, though she’s asked a few different people if she is and they all said yes with bright smiles that make it clear that’s where Madeline got it from.

Her feet stop as she spots the country standing by herself but with a smile no less. Her hair is undone in golden waves and the subdued red dress she’s in wavers around her knees. The small smile she has only grows when she spots Laura staring at her. They meet each other halfway.

“I want to show you something,” Madeline tells her sweetly, taking Laura’s hand gently and pulling her along. Laura could only assume that’s what Madeline wanted to do by the urgency of the actual letter she sent out. Laura would have come no matter what. After all, she would do just about anything for Madeline at this point.

She stares at their linked fingers for a second longer until the smell of flower’s hit her hard. Her eyes widen damn near comically at the winding paths of flowers before her. They spread out in twists and turns in all directions around the parliament building, stretching as far as the eye can see. The tulips are in full bloom.

Laura knew her government sent tulips bulbs to Canada every year. She had personally overseen many of the transactions just to have an excuse to see Madeline. It had slipped her mind to figure out exactly what the Canadian’s did with those flowers.

She stumbles just a little when Madeline gently tugs her on. They walk hand in hand slowly through the winding rows of flowers. The Canadian people laugh and cheer to themselves and children run around without care.

“It’s a national festival,” Madeline tells her on a sunny bench they find. Laura squeezes her hand tightly not knowing what to say but keeps her head down facing the ground. The Canadians sheltered her royal family and all they gave in return was flowers. To hear that gift celebrated, enjoyed and cherished, is nearly a relief.

“We love them,” Madeline giggles. The words cause Laura to snap her head up to stare at Madeline like she’s grown a second head.

“You do?” She asks, disbelief clear. She never thought such a small thing as flowers would mean so much. Madeline nods her head, her smile soft and honest.

“I love them,” She says and Laura can swear she sees sparkles in her eyes. Her throat closes up on her. Madeline takes the scarf resting on Laura’s shoulders to hook around her head and use as leverage to pull her close for a soft kiss. For a moment, Laura feels just as free as she did when he people were liberated, but this feeling is all her. This is nothing related to her country any more.

“I’m glad you like them,” She forces out when Madeline pulls back. She giggles and pulls Laura back to her feet to finish walking around. They do so leisurely with no plans to do anything else that day and hand in hand the whole time.

Madeline sees her off at the airport, with another kiss, and making Laura promise to come back next year so they can spend the festival together again. Laura smirks. She wouldn’t miss it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off [this comic](http://chevalierviolet.tumblr.com/post/21852370012/the-gift-of-tulips)


	12. Hungary x Nyo Prussia x Nyo Austria - Take care of you

“Say it!”

“No!”

Say it!”

“Get off me!” Elizabeta laughs as Julchen screams and tries to break free of the hold she has her albino girlfriend in. They’re on the floor of their small apartment, Eliza laying on Julchen with one of her legs held up so she can’t very well wiggle out of the hold.

“Just say it!”

“I already said ‘fuck you’ what more do you want?” Julchen screams back at her, padding her hands on the ground and whining loudly and annoyingly. Eliza laughs softly at her. This isn’t the first time they have wrestled and it won’t be the last. Even when they were younger it had been their favorite thing to do, something they felt okay to do when they got older. They could be rough with each other.

“Eeelllizzzaaaaaaa,” Julchen whines. She puts her face to the carpet beneath her and wiggles back and forth. Elizabeta does not move from off her though.

“What are you two doing?” The exhausted tone catches both of their attention immediately. Anneliese is there in the doorway, her work jacket slung over her arm and small crinkles in her work uniform. She sighs again, tired from the long shift, and heads to the kitchen. Julchen and Elizabeta share a quick glance then get off the floor in a silent agreement.

They follow Anneliese like puppies. She hasn’t even taken her heels off yet and her hair is falling out of the small clip she has it done in.

“What are you making?” Eliza asks her. Anneliese sighs, taking out a small skillet but with a distinct lack of energy from her shift.

“Käsespätzle,” She tells them while trying to keep her air of sophistication about her though she’s slightly falling apart. Julchen and Eliza share another look. They both know that dish is Anneliese’s go to comfort food. Julchen smirks wickedly and goes over to her, slowly moving her out of the way and picking out the rest of the ingredients needed to make the dish.

“Now we all know I make this the awesomest so you sit and watch the master at work,” She teases, winking at Anneliese over her shoulder where she stands just slightly dumbstruck at the volunteer work. Eliza laughs and guides Anneliese away from the kitchen to let Julchen work her magic, cause even though she’s hot headed, she’s right at being the best in the kitchen.

Eliza moves Anneliese into their room, pushing her down gently to the desk chair and sitting on the ground to work the heels off her girlfriend’s feet. When she does Anneliese sighs dramatically.

“Tell me about work,” Eliza coaxes her. It’s not hard to get her talking about all the jerks that can in. Anneliese works at an elitist music shop where plenty come in trying to get their instruments for less then they’re worth. Eliza brushes her hair as she goes off.

She finishes complaining, part of her natural haughtiness coming back as she relaxes. They head back into the kitchen where Julchen is plating the food she made. She hands it off with another wink.

Eliza and Julchen let her be at the table to recuperate her energy with food. While she does that Julchen latches onto Elizabeta’s arm.

“Pet meee,” She demands like a child. Eliza laughs but does so, resting on the couch until Anneliese is ready to socialize more. They look dramatically to the kitchen when they hear dishes being placed in the sink. Anneliese comes over to them silently, sitting on the couch besides them, and placing her fingers to her head to try and release the pressure of a headache. Eliza smirks down at Julchen then pulls Anneliese into their cuddle puddle.

“What are you doing?” Anneliese asks with a deadpan tone. Julchen snickers and throws an arm over her. Eliza just smiles smugly as she holds them both close instead of answering. Anneliese huffs in annoyance to their childish antics. She does not move though, letting them both hold her tight from a long tiring day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Käsespätzle is basically the Austrian dish of mac&cheese


	13. Nyo America x 2p Nyo America - Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> greaser au

Tammy only likes milkshakes the way _she_ makes them. Longer than the other’s work the machine and with a healthy dollop of ice cream over milk, all capped off with a cherry the same bright red as her lips that Tammy stares at when the waitress isn’t looking. 

She sits at the bar stools, tapping her fingers on the counter with here eyes glued to the blondie, waiting for her to come over and take her order like she always does. Of course it’s her job to take orders, but it’s a little nice knowing none of the other servers will look Tammy’s way when she’s working. Only her.

“Hey darling,” Amelia greets her when she waltzes over, her bright cotton candy blue skirt flipping around her knees. Tammy smirks at her, eyes quickly the small peak of tummy between Amelia’s skirt and her white uniform top, tied just a little to expose said sliver of skin.

“Hey baby doll~” Tammy coos back, her smirk growing at the sweet giggle Amelia gives out at the nickname spouted back.

“So, what it’ll be today, chocolate?” Amelia guesses her flavor for the day. Tammy lets out a light laugh, leaning on the counter more now.

“How about strawberry?” She offers. Amelia makes a surprised face to play along.

“Mixing it up a little,” She teases, winking playfully and turning to go make the milkshake in question. Tammy sighs dreamily, wondering just how much of Amelia’s flirting is for real. She really shouldn’t be pushing her luck but she loves seeing the waitress in action. It’s what first attracted her to Amelia in the first place.

Her heart pounded at seeing her with her blonde curls bouncing around her shoulders, as she moved from booth to booth taking orders and making drinks during one of the busiest rush hours Tammy has ever seen. She did it all with a smile and a ‘can do’ attitude that Tammy never would have been able to pull off. Then of course she saw Amelia pulling trash and hoisting up ingredients in the back and her heart soared even more. Tammy loved someone who could kick her ass.

She came back as often as possible to see Amelia, learn her name, and almost memorize her schedule. She felt more than proud when Amelia memorized the way she likes her milkshakes along with her name.

Tammy swivels in her spot when a group of loud girls walk into the diner. She waves to them and they bustle on over.

“Hey girl, beat us here again,” Lana nudges her and Tammy laughs.

“Get a motorbike and maybe you’ll beat me,” She lightly challenges. Akiko giggles sadistically. 

“We all know who would win that race,” She coos. Tammy rolls her eyes and waves them off. Her gang goes to their own booth, knowing and respecting Tammy’s wishes to flirt by herself without help not matter how much they think they might be helping. Tammy tugs her leather jacket on her a little tighter, trying to retain her cool look though Amelia has seen her drop a whole spoon of milkshake on herself before.

“Not going to go sit with them?” Amelia appears from in front of her, pulling a lever to make another milkshake for someone else. Tammy shrugs her shoulders spooning up a small bit of milkshake.

“They can live without me,” She says easily. Amelia glances over her shoulder to her. Tammy just watches in stunned shock as Amelia leans over the counter to grab her spoon and eat the bite of ice cold treat of her spoon, leaving lipstick stains behind.

“Good, I like you at my counter,” Amelia winks and returns to her job, walking away with a fresh milkshake on her tray. Tammy smirks dumbly after her, feeling there is no way that’s just employee flirting. That’s something more. She smirks over to her friends who are softly cheering her on. Maybe she’ll give her number along with her tip this time.


	14. Seychelles x Monaco - You liar

People would look at them side by side and wonder how they ever managed to be together. There would always be something just off about them that set some on edge. They couldn’t quite put their finger on it but the feeling lingered. If one could pinpoint the feeling they would know it to be worry, and then the pieces would fall into place.

Lucille could command a room on sheer will power alone. The air of sophistication and control that followed her around left those behind her in awe and fear of just the potential she had. There’s a look of dominance in her eyes like she knows how much better she is and that most will never reach her level. She breaks the scale and does so proudly.

Yet all of her affections are taken from any potential suitor or those trying to get in deep enough to be in her good graces for a glimpse of the riches she had. No one knows how such a girl as Michelle could trap her. Though really Michelle did no such thing and the fault is all Lucille’s.

Michelle could never knowingly cause harm. Her very existence would go overlooked if not for being pulled next to Lucille at every opportunity. Her demeanor is not meant for the spotlight though. She shrinks when those look upon her. The harsh environment she’s found herself in is not suited to her tastes. The gentle look in her eyes shows that.

She’s not submissive but she will not take charge where there is no need. No one would listen to her anyway with the softness in her voice. There is an ease being next to her should you be lucky enough to get close with Lucille’s protective ways. She would be taken advantage of so instantly if left alone. Her heart is open on her sleeve.

It is not Lucille who is trapped. Michelle may have her affections but those feelings scare Lucille in the most primitive of ways. Her attention goes to others who could farther her power though those are few and far between. Yet even still she can not let go. The moment someone else shows Michelle an ounce of the attention Lucille should be giving her, the power hungry queen will steal her away.

Her affections play a part in keeping Michelle with her but the task is made easier with the affections she knows are returned. 

Michelle is not stupid. She knows how Lucille toys and that she is afraid. While some might let it be and take the loss for what it is Michelle can’t just give up. She knows there is good somewhere in Lucille, hiding under the schemes and bitter words, she knows there is love underneath and that love is for her.

She stands idly by the side as Lucille flirts her way through crowds, plays everyone she can, her power increasing with every careful word. Her smiles wavers sometimes when Lucille gets too comfy with some stranger but all that’s needed is for someone to get to close to her and Lucille is back, a claim she’ll exploit if she can.

Her softness keeps her mouth shut, knowing he has no right to tell Lucille how to live. It’s her softness that keeps Lucille around. She knows that Lucille relishes in the fact Michelle hasn’t left her, that staying around and smiling and laughing at the right times send Lucille spiraling in different directions.

It hurts too. Michelle wants to be with her in peace, in happiness, and far away from the lights of the buildings Lucille owns. Lucille on the other hand wants to be in the crowds, with Michelle right next to her and showing off just how lucky she really is.

It hurts. They both want to be together and that is something they can agree on, but only Michelle can say it aloud. Her emotions are out there for all to see. Lucille has them hidden deep, making everyone think Michelle is the one who is just dragged along. In the end they are both trapped in each other.


	15. Belgium x Belarus - Mind over magic

The witch stands in front of her, a smirk on her face, her fingers playing with her magic cards methodically. Natalia sits in front of her. Her tattered dress is fanned out around her on the grass in the forest she ran in to. She ran to save herself from her thoughts though they have followed her.

“What do you wish for?” The witch asks with a light tone that tells Natalia the witch knows exactly what she wants. She flips one of her cards, showing it to Natalia for a second. It’s a red heart wrapped in a green ribbon. The ribbon sends Natalia’s mind back to the bankers daughter.

“Is that so?” The witch giggles softly, shuffling the card back into the deck. Natalia fiddles with her fingers. The impure thoughts as her father calls them have plagued her. The witch pulls out another card and tsks at it. Natalia shuffles back at the sight of herself with spikes in her head painted on the card.

“I didn’t mean to..” She says softly. Oh no she never meant to. It was just so easy to fall in love with that bubbly laughter and ever patient smile. How sweet she had been to Natalia when she found it hard to be pleasant. How gentle had it been to hold her in a hug and how soft those kisses felt on her cheek.

“I can help~” The witch coos. Natalia jerks in her spot. The offer not yet even on the table is tempting. To be able to have Emma without fear. The witch laughs and flicks a card down to her. It lands perfectly in Natalia’s hand and the witch is gone with a lingering laugh in the wind that sweeps her away. Natalia gulps, flipping the card in her hand.

It makes her stomach uneasy to see Emma on the card, sweet and smiling with her lips to Natalia’s hand, while Natalia herself is wrapped in a glowing light that she knows is given by the witch. It’s too close. She nearly crumples the card in her hand.

Instead she takes it home with her mind now more plagued than before.

–

Seeing Emma with worry in her eyes as Natalia is pushed back breaks her down just a little bit more. The banker’s son got protective, calling out Natalia for being too close to Emma all the time, in an attempt to get money. He’s wrong but Natalia can’t tell him the real reason. Emma comes to her in the night to calm her but Natalia has made up her mind.

The card is in her hand, glowing slightly in the darkness. Small wisps of pink curl out as Natalia holds it to her chest. She’s desperate.

“Let us be happy, let us be together,” She whispers, begging, the card to help her. A soft laughter rings out and Natalia can feel the power twirling into her system. It hurts just enough for her to let it consume her.

–

The changes are easy to see Natalia feels proud as she walks through the town, walking right to Emma and able to pull her close right away. The townspeople simply turn their heads. Emma laughs just a little awkwardly, nuzzling right into her. 

They no longer think twice as the people no longer think. They care not for Natalia and Emma’s cuddles any more. They care for nothing any more.

–

“It has to stop,” Emma pleads with her. Natalia stares down at her love in horror. Everything had been going so perfect. They could be together, in private, in public, wherever they wanted to be. The people stopped fighting them. The people stopped all together.

“Please, my father no longer talks to me,” Emma breathes heavily as an onslaught of pent emotions comes forth. Natalia shakes her head. This isn’t what’s supposed to happen. They could be happy now.

“Natalia listen to me,” Emma comes to her, holding her hands tightly but Natalia rips them away from her. She ignores the pained look on Emma’s face. It’s not right. That look does not suit her. Why is this happening?

Natalia backs away from her, scared of what she does not know but she is frightened. It’s not fair. They can be together and Emma wants it to go back to normal, back to hiding, back to not being able to see each other.

“Why aren’t you happy?” The question comes strangled out of her throat. Emma stares back at her.

“What happened to you?” Emma backs away. It sets Natalia right to the edge and over. She puts her hands to her head as pain shoots through it. A scream escapes her. The magic she accepted is starting to take it’s payment.

It feels like knives going through her skull when he body buckles to the ground. Her screams are joined by another. It overstimulates her into unconsciousness.

–

Natalia is lead through the town with her hands bound in front of her with rope. Her sister cries as her brother holds her back with their father looking on in shame. Natalia is ashamed too.

She walks up to the pyre without a fight in a white dress the same color as the one they sent Emma off in on a boat over the river’s edge. It’s easy to let them tie her up with calls of ‘witch’ echoing in her mind. She’s numb to them as they were numb to her when Emma had been next to her

Tears slip through as she remembers how it used to be, sneaking off in the night, just for a glimpse and the smallest of sweet words from Emma. The banker’s daughter gave her all the kindness in the world and more. It’s all her fault.

She does not cry for the fire flickering around her body but for the love she lost. The love she pushed away. She cries out in pain for that.

The fire stops suddenly. Natalia looks up to see the flames frozen in the air along with the people. The forest witch stands in front of her, playing with her cards simply, a smirk on her face.

“Do you regret it?” She asks showing a card with her and Emma on it, smiling in love like they should be now. Natalia shakes her head. No she doesn’t regret Emma, never would that happen. The witch smiles softly, stepping aside to show Emma there, dressed in white and tears in her eyes. Binds of silver are over her mouth. Natalia struggles to get to her but the forest witch covers her again.

“Ever wonder why you hated so much loving her?” Natalia flinches at that. She never had before, blaming the guilt on her father’s remarks and Emma’s brother’s animosity. Another card is shown, with Emma on her knees in front of the witch in the forest.

“You’re not the only one with a price to pay,” The witch says. She shows Emma again, the bonds gone now.

“I’m so sorry,” She whispers. Natalia ducks her head. Her sudden feelings make sense now.

“Making a deal condemns you to me,” The forest witch goes on. She walks to Natalia, placing her hands on her shoulders and pulling her soul out of the body that will soon be engulfed in fire and ash. Natalia goes willingly, letting herself be guided to Emma. The witch puts their hands together.

“No one can bother you with me,” She says and begins to walk off. Natalia stares at their hands. Slowly Emma guides them up to place a small kiss to Natalia’s hands.

“Forgive me,” She whispers once more. Natalia knows now, though maybe her feelings had been forced from the start, they have grown into something real. She angles and kisses Emma’s hands now.

“Forgive me as well,” She whispers back. Emma whimpers out a cry but a smile slips through. A smile makes it’s way onto Natalia’s face as well. With their hands still together they follow the forest witch back into her home in the trees to live an afterlife in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring Monaco as the witch


	16. 2p Nyo America x 2p Nyo North Italy - Anyone but you

They hated each other. Clear and without a doubt, anytime they stepped foot in the same room chaos came with them. If it’s not one of them making a snarky comment, it’s the other loudly disagreeing and calling names. It’s been that way for years. For as long as anybody has known either of them, the two have never gotten along.

So when the day comes that Alex just shrugs her shoulders to whatever Lucila suggests, everyone knows something is wrong. Some jaws actually drop at the lack of complaint.

“What the fuck is up with you?” Max asks her. Alex just shrugs her shoulders again glancing over at Lucila who is getting the third degree from her own friends.  A smirk comes to her face when Lucila does look her way. She throws in a wink just to piss her off. It works and Lucila sneers before turning her head away. She won’t make a habit of agreeing with her, but sometimes it’s fun just to ruffle Lucila’s feathers.

Alex didn’t promise anything that day. That would have made Lucila more angry at her. As if she wasn’t already pissed that Alex had truly accidentally stumbled upon her. Teases couldn’t even form in her mind at seeing proud and collected Lucila with tears in her eyes.

–

“What the fuck do you want?” Lucila tries to bark at her but the words hold no bite. Alex rubs the back of her head awkwardly, not knowing if she should just leaves or not. Instead she sighs and drops next to Lucila wordlessly. Maybe not the smartest as the most awkward silence springs from the action.

“Why are you crying?” Alex asks after too much silence. Lucila groans in annoyance.

“None of your fucking business,” She spits out. Alex rolls her eyes.

“Chill,” She says back unkindly. Lucila continues to huff, wiping at her face to pretend tears aren’t there. Of course those don’t last long and Alex doesn’t really expect them to. She’s not stupid despite what some might think of her. She knows enough to know Lucila will be fine after a few minutes.

“I don’t fucking need you here,” Lucila breaks the silence this time. Alex rolls her eyes again then turns to fully look at Lucila with her eyes rimmed red and glaring back at her.

“I know that,” She says. Lucila’s face twists into a grimace.

“Then why did you sit with me?” Alex puts a hand to her face at the question wondering that herself now that Lucila has enough fire in her to be a pain in the ass.

“You know I don’t like you,” Lucila goes on, standing abruptly. Though she should keep her mouth shut Alex opens it anyway.

“Jesus fucking christ I was trying to be nice for once,” She practically shouts. Lucila rounds on her, mouth ready to say something back but Alex isn’t done yet.

“Do you have a problem with me trying to fucking decent to you?” She pulls herself up, stomping over angrily to get in Lucila’s face the way she knows Lucila hates. If the twitch in her expression is anything to go by Alex is right.

“It’s all fake so yes,” Lucila tells her. Alex groans in annoyance, tearing at her hair.

“This is what I get for trying to-” She cuts herself off, her glare turning to something more like confusion. Lucila crosses her arms with a raised eyebrow as if challenging her to finish that sentence but Alex has other words in mind.

“What makes you think I’m fake?” It’s quieter than her usual rantings, more serious. Lucila rolls her eyes and waves her hand flippantly.

“Like you would actually be nice to me,” She counters. Alex pulls to her full height, and while not that tall, enough to give that air she needs. She leans forward to makes sure she looks Lucila right in the eyes.

“I’m not fake about shit,” She hisses. Lucila twitches but does not negate the comment as if truly understanding how serious Alex is about her statement.

“I wanted to be nice to you, because you were hurting don’t fucking deny it, but then you do this,” Her voice does not waver and neither does Lucila’s scowl.

“Why do you have such a problem with me treating you like a decent fucking human being?” She spits out the question, putting her hands in her pockets to keep them from strangling Lucila if she says something stupid. Instead Lucila twitches in her spot uncomfortably.

“Huh?” Alex taunts.

“Is my niceness not good enough for you?” Her words take a bitter tone and now Lucila is starting loose her edge. She grinds her teeth together.

“What’s so wrong with me that you-” Alex does not finish her sentence. She inhales sharply as Lucila’s hands deadly quick grab her face and bring her the needed few inches closer to kiss her hard. Her eyes are nearly popping out of their sockets when Lucila releases her, huffing angrily.

“I don’t want to like you,” She whispers harshly, then turns on her heel to stomp off. Alex stands and watches her go with a dumbstruck look on her face until Max comes over and knocks her head to get her out of it.

–

“I can’t fucking believe this shit.” Alex rants to no one, talking aloud just to do so. She paces by herself, raving about the stupid comment Lucila had made on her idea just to get a rise out of her. It sent her blood boiling and then swears were flung at each other easily. Too easy to hate each other since they’ve been doing so for so long.

She pushes the hair back on her head with a groan, trying aimlessly to calm herself down. It works just enough for her to leave the room. She doesn’t get far as Lucila is there in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Alex scoffs, stumbling a little as Lucila pushes her back and slams the door shut. 

“This shit again?” Alex asks. Lucila twitches but makes no verbal answer instead opting to grab Alex by her jacket and pull her down. Alex cares little for noise, walking Lucila backwards in a small power play trip and push her to the wall.

“We gotta stop meeting like this sugar~” She coos in a way she knows will piss Lucila off. It works and her hair is pulled roughly for the nickname.

“Your plan is stupid,” Lucila tells her between kisses. Alex rolls her eyes.

“You got a better one _princess_?” It’s a challenge and Lucila’s eyes light up with fire at the words. Their hands are rough one each other, pushing and pulling and neither really wanting to give up dominance in a game they don’t even remember starting to play.

Alex pulls back sharply, a soft pant escaping her at hearing her sister call for her. She grimaces down at Lucila then exits the room quickly while tugging her jacket on right.

“Seriously what the fuck is up with you?” Max asks her. Alex shrugs her shoulders throwing on a smirk to cover the anger inside.

“Come on everything’s fine,” She nudges her playfully and Max does not play along. Alex stuffs her hands on her pockets and her smirks slips. It’s a stupid power struggle, one that sometimes escalates to more. She wont tell anyone how Lucila feels and she sure as fuck won’t tell anyone how she feels either.


	17. Belarus x 2p Nyo Canada - Wait, you speak english?

Max has an uneasy knot in her stomach. All of her things are put away on one side of the room, leaving adequate space for her roommate who has yet to arrive. She has no idea who they are. They didn’t pick each other. They were both simply given the room and told to move in on the proper day.

The school she’s at is very inclusive. Plenty of kids from all over coming for certain classes they can’t receive in their own countries. Max couldn’t receive the kind of classes needed for being a ranger at the closest college to her home so she had to move if she wanted to attain her dream job.

With a huff she ties her hair up in a red ribbon in the small mirror in the corner of the room. There’s a knock at the door that makes her jump. She opens it lazily and stares at the person on the other side. She’s surprised to find them alone as she had her annoying brother and overbearing mother to help her move in.

She steps aside and the girl move a bag inside. Max takes another one of hers to help along. Her stomach knots have grown as they actually haven’t spoken a word to each other yet. She moves the last box inside, taking small peeks at the girl who will be her roommate as she opens up boxes to find out what’s inside and put in the right spots.

She’s smaller than Max is that’s for sure, both in height and girth. She reminds Max of a porcelain doll, but when the girl pulls out a small box of what she knows is throwing knives, and technically illegal to have on campus grounds, she knows this girl is nothing fragile. Her hair with it’s slight lavender tint is tied up in a black bow.

“Salute,” Max finally says as places the box by the other. The girl blinks up at her, narrowing her eyes just a little.

“прывітанне,” She says back. There’s a tense silence as Max thinks.

“Tu ne parles pas français,” It’s more of a statement than a question but the girl shakes her head to show she doesn’t understand anyway. Max rubs the back of her head awkwardly.

“Max,” She tells her roommate. 

“Natalia,” They say back understanding the simple introduction.

Max lays on her bed with the dark black plaid pattern blankets to read over her requirements while her roommate unpacks quietly by herself. She’s not sure if it’s awkward or not but she doesn’t feel the need to talk which is nice. Considering she doesn’t know what to say and her roommate wouldn’t be able to understand her anyway.

–

Classes get underway and Max spends a lot of her time outside with the rest of the rangers in training. There’s a lot of physical stress involved, working rescue mechanisms as well as getting bulked up in case of an animal emergency. Not to mention possible forest fires or floods or just lost persons in general.

She gets back late as she usually does on the days the instructors takes them outside. It’s just a few minutes away from black outside when she opens the door to her room. A hiss escapes her as she snaps her eyes down to her hand. It’s scrapped and blistering from climbing the tree.

“ты ў парадку?” The words catch her off guard. Natalia is sitting at her desk, her computer open in front of her and a textbook to her side. Max stares at her for a second longer, having no idea what she said before just shrugging in response. Natalia narrows her eyes at her but says nothing more.

Her hands are in better condition after her shower, no longer a layer of dirt threatening to get into her cuts. She winces again when she enters her room. She puts her dirty clothing in the hamper she has in the corner and turns to come face to face with Natalia’s scrutinizing gaze. She doesn’t react as Natalia take her wrist to show her hand then her roommate goes off in her language.

Max doesn’t question it as Natalia pushes her to sit on the floor where Max had put her large fluffy rug. Natalia gracefully sits across from her with a small first aid kit open at her side. Max watches her work, concentration on her face as she applies disinfectant and wraps a bandage skillfully around her hand to keep the cuts form getting worse.

“Merci,” Max whispers when she’s done, simply falling over to lay on the floor having no energy to move much more. She debates the pros and cons of sleeping right there when a hand is placed to her head, She cracks open an eye to Natalia easily running her fingers through Max’s slightly damp hair. Then she huffs and stands, grabbing her books and laptop to bring to the floor too. There she leans against Max to complete her essay. Max takes a nap.

–

The day her father shows up for a visit is an awkward and uncomfortable one. Max sits on a random bench outside with her arms resting on her knees as he smokes beside her. She’d rather be inside. The cold doesn’t bother her, even in her favorite cut off sleeve flannel she’s perfectly fine as the snow falls. Natalia is in their room though, and she knows her roommate has made tea she is willing to share.

Max fiddles with her fingers as her thoughts turn to Natalia. She’s cool and kind enough. Max is starting to like her more than she thought she would. They don’t fight though sometimes Natalia will angrily point to something Max left out and talk lowly in her language which they both know the other doesn’t understand. It’s really easy being in the same room together and Natalia isn’t put off by her lack of emotional depth. It’s not Max’s fault her face doesn’t like to change. She supposes she gets that from her father.

“ _Why are you here?”_  She asks in their shared language. Francois takes a drag of his cigarette.

“ _Your mother and I are not staying together,”_ He says plainly, void of emotion as if it has all been lost on him. Max doesn’t say anything. They sit there in silence until he finishes his cigarette, grinding it on the ground and standing.

“ _I kind of figured,”_ She eventually mumbles out. His shoulders slump even more, she didn’t think that possible. She gets to her feet as well, taller than her father by a few inches now. She doesn’t spare him a second glance as she heads back into her dorm building.

The door clicks behind her when she presses her back to it to shut it. Natalia pauses in her reading to look up at her. Slowly Max brings her eyes up to meet her roommate’s. She knew her parents had a rough time being together. They fought often enough for Max to figure it out. Even now though she didn’t expect it to put a chink in her emotions like this.

She rubs at her face surprised herself to find a tear there. The surprise lasts as Natalia comes over to her, wrapping her arms around Max’s waist to bring her closer into the warmth she has accumulated since being inside. Max buries her head in her roommate’s hair. She doesn’t cry much more, but having some thing hold onto, to ground her, helps much more than she thought.

Carefully she releases Natalia but she stays close. She wipes away the tear trails on Max’s face, speaking softly in her language that may sound coarse but Max has grown used to it. It’s comforting now. She let’s Natalia braid her hair and climb right into bed with her. Max hides her face under her chin, drifting off with Natalia’s hand petting her.

–

“які твой любімы колер?” Natalia says one weekend day. Max raises an eyebrow to her. They both know better by now.

“Qu'est-ce que tu avec toujours en train d'étudier?” She asks in response. Natalia turns from the window where the campus is covered in a blanket of white. She finds her puffy blue jacket and pulls on her boots then stares at Max until she gets the hint. Max pulls on a thicker long sleeve and her boots.

Campus is barren for the winter break. There are very few students still about, most just rushing back to their dorms to get warm with the food they ventured for. Max and Natalia instead are walking along one of the paths set up around campus. Max rather likes the cold. It’s peaceful.

Her heart leaps into her throat when Natalia links their arms together, snuggling in close to her. Max keeps her breathing in check, shifting just to make it more comfortable for them both. Their walk is slow but nice. Snow lands in their hair and by the time they get back their cheeks are red from the wind.

Natalia takes her book and cuddles in right next to Max on her bed. Max messes around on her computer, reading up on some material for her new classes for the next semester as well as going over some of the things she’s learned. Though her cheeks are no longer red due to cold, they flare back up again when Natalia kisses one softly.

Max stares dumbfounded back. There’s the smallest of smirks on Natalia’s face. She swallows down her nerves and Natalia shifts just enough to kiss her where it counts. She swears her heart will pound right out of her chest but it stays where it should. Natalia stays where she is too, cuddled into her side, where no words are needed.

–

“ты мне падабаешся.”

“Je suis folle de toi.”

–

Max is packed. All of her clothes and belongings are in the boxes she brought them in. Natalia is packed as well, both of them doing so at the same time, and trading things back from where they left it on the other’s side of the room. Max takes her hands tightly, running her thumbs over them. There are small callousness all over Natalia’s hands from her knives which she has graciously shown off for Max. They lock eyes, the sadness of the moment starting to sink in.

“MAX MAX MAX OPEN THE DOOOOR!” The moment is thoroughly ruined. Max groans and opens the door to their room just to get tackled by her brother.

“MAAAAAAXXX!“ He screams in her ear. She throws him off easily.

“You’re too loud,” She tells him from where he landed on the ground. He clambers up with a cackle.

“You missed me~” He teases. She pushes at his face.

“You only wish I did,” She turns back to Natalia who is staring at her with her eyes wide. Max sighs and goes to start taking her stuff to the car.

“Wait,” She pauses. She knows that voice, has heard it speak a language she doesn’t know for a full year. Max faces Natalia with confusion clearly shown on her face.

“You speak English?” Natalia asks. Max’s jaw drops. Her brother starts to laugh at them and Max shoves him out of their room, locking it on him to keep him out. She stares at Natalia, then smacks her hand to her head.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She asks aloud, mostly to herself, but if Natalia has an answer she wouldn’t object to hearing it. She groans in annoyance at her own lack of logic. Natalia snorts at her. With a roll of her eyes Max strides to her, taking Natalia’s face between her hands to kiss her softly.

They don’t say anything as she pulls back. They just listen to the sound of Max’s brother pounding on the door and being a nuisance. Eventually Max lets him in, forcing him to take a box out to where their car is to go home. As much as she would like to help Natalia move out, her family is ready to go long before Natalia’s relatives show up.

“At least now I know I’ll be able to keep in contact with you,” Natalia quips when one side of the room is empty. Max shrugs her shoulders in response but does hug her back when the contact is made. She holds on far longer than necessary but Natalia doesn’t seem to mind. It’s a little awkward exchanging contact info, but Max holds tight to the little paper in her hand, turning in her spot in the car to watch as Natalia slowly disappears in the back window.

“So how was your roommate?” Her mother asks once they are on the highway. Max shrugs her shoulders 

“She was cool,” Max mumbles into her hand. Her mother goes off talking about an old roommate she had once but Max is barely listening. She shifts awkwardly in her seat when her mom starts to talk about the changes at home now their father is gone. That’s not something she wants to deal with but she reaches over and squeezes her mother’s arm comfortingly when she starts to tear up.

Being back home is weird. Her clothing is all in boxes around her room and the feel of being unlived in is apparent. She flops to her bed, bare of her favorite blankets, and stares at the ceiling. She’s a few steps closer to her dream job, learned how to make tea properly, and met someone sweet.

It takes a few days to get back into her home schedule again. Her brother is annoying, going off about his last year of high school. Trying her best on her own, her mom still manages to smile. Max does very little indoors. She spends a lot of time outside, climbing trees or going over things she learned from school to make sure her skills stay sharp.

She cracks a smile when she boots up her computer, a small little number telling she has an email in her inbox. She shakes her head slowly when the letter starts in a language she does not know, a simple ‘just kidding’ typed out before continuing in English. She misses Natalia a lot. The small lingering hope they can be roommates for another year helps summer pass by sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> French-
> 
> Salute - Hello  
> Tu ne parles pas français - You don’t speak french  
> Merci -Thanks  
> qu'est-ce que tu avec toujours en train d'étudier - What are you always studying  
> Je suis folle de toi - I am crazy about you
> 
> Belorussian-
> 
> прывітанне - Hello  
> ты ў парадку - Are you okay  
> які твой любімы колер - What’s your favorite color  
> ты мне падабаешся - I like you


	18. Taiwan x Vietnam - Lesson number one

As if college isn’t hard enough to get through with all the classes and time needed to spend on all the homework, and even just waking up in the morning, Mei’s feelings just had to top it all off and make it even harder for her to pay attention in class. Her mind is always scattered and dancing off in different directions. This is the one class she can pay attention in and it’s not even to the actual material.

Her professor is cool. Not in that leather jacket and don’t care attitude though Mei is sure if her professor actually dressed like that she would die. Her professor is cool in the strict and smart kind of way, dressing in sharp outfits and calling kids out when they are being disruptive.

Mei can’t stop the dopey smile on her face as her professor goes over some material that is honestly going over her head. She would go to the extra help hours if she thought she could handle being with her professor one-on-one in anyway. She can barely handle it in a class full of other people.

Suddenly her professor swivels around, startling Mei to jerk in her seat and send some of her stuff clattering to the ground beside her. She laughs sheepishly when her professor shakes her head slowly, her long black hair tied in a simple low ponytail shimmering in the artificial light. Mei stays below her desk far longer than necessary just out of embarrassment.

Class is called to an end and she breathes a sigh of relief. She can go back to her dorm and distract her self with dress designs. That breath is stolen from her when the professor calls her name.

“Yes Ms Chung?” She asks as easily as she can manage now that most the others have left the room. Ms Chung levels her with a stare that gives none of her emotions away.

“You seem distracted in class are you okay?” Mei’s heart wants to break out of her chest and run away. Yes she’s distracted but she knows enough to know that’s unethical and could potentially ruin her teacher’s career.

“Oh yeah fine, everything is a-okay!” She lies with a bubbly laugh. Ms Chung raises an eyebrow at her but lets her off. Mei has to take conscious effort to not flat out run away from the classroom. She hides her face in her blankets when she gets back to her dorm, her roommate out at class still.

As much as she hoped doing designs would take her mind off things, the models she draws all bear a striking resemblance to her teacher. All her designs are based off clothing her teacher has worn. She can’t remember formulas or what she had for breakfast the other day but she can remember the smallest of details in her professor’s outfits. Oh this has gotten bad.

There’s nothing she can do though. Telling her teacher her feelings could get her removed from class and then there really would be no hope for her to learn anything. It could also result in her teacher getting fired and the guilt of that would tear her up side. It’s a stalemate and all she can do is flop on her bed and pout.

–

She doesn’t have that professor again the next year, or the year after that. It’s hard to tell if she’s relived so the temptation isn’t there or if she’s disappointed because her crush holds strong. She’s seen her walking around campus with books and a serious look on her face. The urge to go and talk to her bubbles up every time. She thought her silly crush would pass after not seeing her but it comes barreling back with every glimpse of her walking around.

Her old teacher still looks as cool and in control every time and Mei is too smitten to function. Words fail her, dying on her tongue even when perfect opportunities arise to go and speak to the person of her affections. She can only hope the feelings decide to leave her alone eventually.

–

They do not. Especially when one of the last classes she has to take to graduate is taught by the very professor that plagues her thoughts. She’s grown a little in her years at college though. Her focus is better and she knows how to look like she’s paying attention to the material even if her eyes keep going to the powerful postures as Ms Chung teaches.

She tries hard, harder than she has in any of her other classes, to get good grades and maybe subtly impress her professor. She’s not sure it works until Ms Chung passes back tests one day and right before handing hers down, a small smile graces her face, handing Mei a paper with the closest to a perfect score in the whole class.

Her next test is not so well as she kept thinking about the smile she might get if she does well. It’s a never ending cycle of misery in her opinion but she keeps at it. Every answer she knows and every conversation she takes part in earns her small smiles that she locks away in her mind to draw later.

When the class comes to an end and Mei is just a few days short of graduation does she really feel the effects of her crush that has grown to her annoyance. She really will miss her teacher and getting over her feelings will prove more difficult now that she has more to hold onto. She smiles as bubbly as she can once leaving the classroom for the last time.

–

Graduation comes and goes in a flash. One second she’s just heading down to the right area, then her diploma is in her hands, and the next the others are throwing their hats up in the air. She does not throw her hat for fear of loosing the tassel on it. Her family is in the crowd somewhere and she spins to try and find them. Instead she comes face to face with someone else.

“Ms Mei,” Her teacher greets politely, that small proud smile on her face. Mei’s heart races and she disregards rules as she is no longer a student. She hugs her teacher tight, laughter peeling out of her at just having graduated, but also the fact her teacher hugs her back send more happiness through her to add to the pile.

“Congratulations,” Ms Chung tells her, whispering in her ear so she can her over the sound of the others. Mei can feel the blush on her cheeks easily. It makes her not want to pull back for fear of what her professor might think of it. Plus she doesn’t want to let go of the longest crush she’s had.

Eventually she does pull back with a giggle, face a flame with embarrassment. It only goes farther downhill as Ms Chung raises a hand to her face to very barely cover her mouth as she laughs softly. Mei’s eyes fill with stars at the sight, ears straining to hear the laugh she’s been dying to listen to. Rules be damned.

Mei steps right into her teacher’s space to hop to her tip toes and kiss her. It’s quick but no less full of all the emotions she’s been having. It’s hard not to laugh at the full on blush that crosses Ms Chung’s face but the fright of what she did keeps her in control. Instead she shrugs and smiles sheepishly.

“You’re really cool,” The words fumble out of her mouth.

“I had a crush on you since I came here first semester,” She continues.

“I just like you a lot,” She covers her face with her hands in a vain attempt to shut herself up. She peeks through her fingers to the frazzled expression her professor wears. It’s something new to see as Ms Chung had been picture perfect collected all the time. It makes Mei wonder what other kinds of faces she can make but those thoughts can wait for later.

“Well,” Ms Chung forces out still looking panicked. Mei twitches in her spot. At this point she’s braced herself for rejection.

“It’s a relief to know I’m not the only one,” Mei’s jaw drops as her teacher continues to look uncomfortable at the confession. Instead of words to answer her Mei throws herself back into her teacher’s arms to hold her tight. The embrace is returned soon enough and happy tears begin to spill out of her.

It’s a little awkward when her family finds her but she brushes it off easily enough. She clings tight to the envelope Ms Chung gives her before walking off. Though she is teased she refuses to share the contents.

Her smile is the widest it’s ever been when she finally reads what the envelope contains. A confession on it’s own inside of how Ms Chung had to keep her thoughts of Mei being cute to herself for fear of losing her job and that she hopes Mei can understand. Mei does and she tells her teacher, Lien as she learns, all about it when she writes a letter back to her old fashioned like.


	19. Nyo South Italy x 2p Nyo South Italy - Kisses for calculus

Katarina hates math. It’s the absolute worst thing in the world to her. Numbers all blending together to form other numbers that are used for other formulas to get other numbers. It’s a never ending in a cycle of stupid. Mostly she just hates the fact that she’s good at it.

It’s all so tedious but it comes easily to her. Something about the strict way it all fits together works for her. There is no ‘if’ or ‘maybe’ about numbers. That number goes there, this number goes there, one plus one equals two. End of story. There’s just so much of it.

She wasn’t dumb enough to not take the offer to go to college though. They offered her enough to keep her there. She didn’t know what she wanted to do with her life so wasting time in college that wants her there took the title of the better option. It got her out of her house and away from her overbearing family. The scholarship didn’t cover all the expenses, so she did the easiest thing to make money. She became a tutor.

It served as a reminder to how much she hates everyone. Some kids wanted to learn, took time to ask questions and say when they didn’t understand something. Those she could handle. Others though, wasted all kinds of her time with stupid remarks and not paying attention at all. Some went as far as to try and hit on her which simply prompted her to raise an eyebrow in annoyance, and walk away. She didn’t tutor those kids twice.

Even though it’s annoying, it’s both of those traits that confuses her about one of the girls she tutors. Sometimes she could be so on top of her work, ready to go with questions, her glittery pink notebook open and ready to take notes. Then there are days she shows up with a flirty remark and no pencil.

Today is one of those days.

“Chiara,” Katarina deadpans at her, pushing her fingertips to her head to try and stop the headache that is threatening to come and bite her. The blonde next to her giggles happily, leaning on her hand to smirk at Katarina.

“Oh dolce please indulge me~” She coos. Katarina has to take conscious effort to not roll her eyes out of her head. Instead she glares at Chiara and the mischievous glint in her eyes.

“You do not need to know about my personal life,” Katarina deadpans again at her. Chiara makes a pouting noise. She scoots her chair closer to lean farther in Katarina’s space.

“Please?” She pleads with a fake tone, batting her eyes. Katarina makes a disgusted face at her, not bothering to hide her true feelings about having her space interrupted.

“No,” She shakes her head, disbelief clear in her voice as Chiara actually expects her to play along. Chiara makes that same pouting noise, jutting out her lower lip to make the act complete.

“I’ll do my problem if you tell me something,” She offers. Katarina raises an eyebrow at that.

“That’s not how this works,” She says. Chiara huffs haughtily.

“You do your problem, and I’ll _think_ about telling you something.” Katarina counters the offer. Chiara puffs up her cheeks but she takes her pencil and swivels in her chair to be situated at the desk more properly. Katarina leans back in her seat to mess around on her phone, sadly, playing sudoku.

“Here,” Chiara moves her notebook over. Katarina’s eyes scan the page. The steps are all layered out in an orderly fashion that she had taught Chiara when she first came in need of help. The math is done easily in her head to get the answer Chiara has written down.

“What did you want to know?” She asks plainly. Chiara’s eyes light up and she leans close again.

“Anything,” She says happily. Katarina rolls her eyes.

“I have two younger sisters,” She says a random fact about herself. Chiara squeals delighted and works quick to complete another problem. When that one is done and checked to make sure it’s done right, Katarina spits out another fact for her. It keeps Chiara quiet enough that she’s willing to indulge.

“I hate math,” Katarina says when the worksheet is almost done. Chiara drops her pen and so does her jaw.

“No,” She says but there’s a devilish smile on her face. Katarina smirks beside herself and shrugs her shoulders.

“It’s annoying,” She tacks on. 

“But you’re so good at it,” Chiara says.

“You tutor kids,” More entertained disbelief. Katarina shrugs again. Chiara does another problem and Katarina gives her another fact.

“For these last two, can I ask you a question?” Chiara asks sweetly. The tone of her voice is almost enough to put Katarina off agreeing but she nods her head anyway.

“As long as it’s not something dumb,” She puts on a guideline. Chiara giggles and does the last two problems together, taking her time as it is if her answer is wrong, Katarina refuses to tell her anything. It takes a few minutes but she eventually slides her notebook over. Katarina checks the math then leans back in her chair.

“What did you want to ask?”

“Do you dislike me?” Katarina pauses to stare at her. There’s a small earnest look in Chiara’s eyes that keeps Katarina from making a smart ass comment. She sighs.

“No, you’re actually one of the more tolerable people, when you want to be,” She adds quickly afterwords. Chiara giggles and taps her pencil to her lips.

“What’s your last question?” Katarina prompts. Chiara gives her the side eye then takes one of her hands tightly in hers.

“Will you go on a date with me?” She asks softly. Katarina blinks at her then throws her other hand in the air

“I thought I said nothing dumb,” She squints at Chiara, trying to see if she’s serious about the date. Chiara squeezes her hand.

“It’s not dumb! I want to know,” She says. There’s a certain amount of honesty in her question that makes Katarina twists up her face in embarrassment. Not a lot of people asked her out before. She’s usually too standoffish for that kind of thing.

“Please?” Chiara pleads, bringing up Katarina’s hand to her lips to give it a soft kiss. Katarina groans.

“Gross,” She says and stands. Chiara is quick to follow with her book in her hands. She walks through the tutoring hall with Chiara on her heels, talking and nearly begging her to go on a date with her. They finally get outside and Katarina rounds on her.

“Yes fine we can is that what you wanted to hear?” She snaps. Chiara’s smile widens and she bounces to her tip toes to place a quick kiss to Katarina’s cheek.

“Friday, 7, I’ll meet you here,” She giggles out then walks towards her own dorm. Katarina smacks a hand to her face, wondering what she just got her self tangled up into.


	20. Belarus x Seychelles - A mermaid's kiss

The waves throw themselves against the edges of the ship, rocking the vessel back and forth in an uneven and choppy pattern. Michelle hangs on the rope attached to the sail, leaning practically off the edge of the ship to stare out into the open waters that jump to greet her.

Someone shouts for her and she swings back onto the boat with her dark blue jacket flapping about her. The crew members smirk to themselves as she marches up to the wheel to turn the ship towards their destination where ever they guess that’ll be. Her misfit crew of women have gained a name for themselves upon the waves.

The Swordfish is a deadly ship on it’s own. The reimbursed wood and the large spike at the point perfect for ramming into other’s holds true to the ships namesake. People seem to think the crew is made entirely of human aquatics as Michelle forced them all to swim and be masterful with a sword. It’s a tie if it’s the ship or the people aboard that should be more feared.

Sure some laughed when Michelle and her freshly trained crew landed in the pirate’s port. Most of the naive scoundrels thought it fun to tease the girls with bands of blue wrapped around their arms and thin swords on their waists. How could they do harm with those swords? The elder pirates who have seen the seas swallows friends and family know better. They can feel the energy of the feared woman’s crew, they’ve seen that glint in a captains eye’s before. They turned their heads away when Captain Michelle easily as breathing pushed her swords into the chest of someone who thought her weak.

In the end her crew only grew in size. Girls who decide the lives of the dainty chores and the corsets ran to pirate’s port, seeking shelter anyway they could until Michele showed herself for the stowaways. She accepted all for whatever reason, perhaps because no one accepted her at first either.

The Swordfish did not always belong to her. No The Topaz used to belong to another pirate. The one who took her aboard because they thought it would be fun to have her along had fun teaching her how to use the sword, how to run the ship. The crew had their animosity about her being Captain Carriedo’s favorite but her worth proved when another ship came by. How weak some are to the power of shown skin, how muddled their minds get at the sight of a woman when they haven’t seen one in so long. How quickly a knife can be rammed into their stomachs when their eyes are preoccupied.

All thew crew know how to use their endowments to their advantage though some ships really have gotten smart. Avoid the women, they know how to twist everything to their advantage. Are you unlucky or lucky to be involved with them no one really knows. They know it is a sight to behold to watch them tear someone apart.

“Where are we heading captain?” One of the smaller crew members ask, one they just picked up recently who has yet to truly know how to work their sword by the name of Lili. Michelle smirks down at them and points off in the distance at a rocky formation that the closer they get will bare the resemblance of a crescent moon.

“Mermaid’s Cove,” She responds with a low hitch in her voice. Some of the other crew members laugh to themselves while others roll their eyes. Lili shifts nervously before one of the other’s takes her to the side to practice with the wooden swords again. Metal will be saved for later when threat is near. Wood for practice so no blood shed on the deck, it’s a bitch to clean out.

“Do they sense us?” Michelle glances at another crew member, a cat like smile on Emma’s face. She goes back to staring down the rock mountains getting closer and closer.

“Without a doubt.” The crew slips into action when the formation is nearly towering over them. They drop anchor around the back. A few are nervous as last time they almost lost someone. They pile the small boats with pieces of moon shine jewels and preserved meats then pile in themselves. Michelle has a paddle in one hand as she guides the small fleet of boats around the peak and into the center. The water is dark there showing how deep it really is.

They spread out in a randomized pattern, dropping small weight to keep the boats mostly stable in the center. The sun is still high in the sky when they settle in. Michelle takes a random bundle of cloth, tying it into a ball and tossing between her and a few other crew.

It’s a decent enough game to pass the time while waiting in the sun that drops behind the mountains agonizingly slow. The temptation to jump in the water to cool off quick seems like a solution but they know better. It’s test and a trap should you fall for it. How patient can you be to see a mermaid.

Back when she served under Captain Carriedo, he taught her how to show respect to the mermaids who are violent by nature, those feelings only intensified by the hunting of their scales, their shinning hair, their powerful tears. Teeth became razor sharp and cost upwards more than a whole chest of jewels. They do not take kindly to most traveling ships no matter the intention of their destination. Should they know you cause harm say goodbye.

Her and Carriedo waited days before even catching a glimpse of one then had to return to the ship because food ran out and they had nothing to offer but themselves. Carriedo knew better. Once you let one crew member go, the mermaids knew you would be lenient to give more. She learned from him.

Michelle has seen mermaids. Those who do live can attest to the rumors of their beauty and their danger.

Lili misses the cloth ball. She gasps as it lands in the water in the center of their boat huddle with a plop. The water ripples out around it. She bites her lip and leans over stupidly to try and reach it. Michelle snaps up and grabs her by the wrist, pulling her back by her shoulder. Lili glances at her scared. Michelle shakes her head slowly. They settle back on their boats now to wait with nothing to do.

The sun finally sets enough to disappear over the horizon. Michelle sits up and locks eyes with one of her crew members, Kat, a singer back in her home who did not want to be their dancing girl no more. A few other’s recognize the signal and sit up as well, prepared with the jewels they have stolen and others with the chunks of meat.

Lowly Michelle and her crew begin to sing. Something Carriedo never taught her because he did not know. The mermaids sing. It’s courtesy to sing back. They light lanterns as the sky turns blacker by the minute. Their voices get louder as it continues. Song by song they go on, they will continue throughout the night and the next if need be.

Suddenly one of the boats shake, shaking the voices of the ones inside it for fear of falling in. Michelle’s boat lurches too, bringing her right to the edge and looking into the blackened water. She raises a hand and the singing turns to whispered lyrics.

“Captain..” Her little crew member whimpers. Michelle turns to her, pushing the hair out of her face with a reassuring smile on to calm her.

“Oh?” The mesmerizing voice hits them both hard. Michelle turns to look over her shoulder at a mermaid leaning her arms casually on the edge of the boat. Her eyes are bright violet and hair the color of the moon on it’s fullest day.

“Is this your first time meeting a mermaid?” Another voice from the other side. Lili faces them, skittering back a little in fright, causing them to giggle and flash their small pointed teeth quickly. Michelle grips her arm tight in a silent attempt to keep her quiet. Slowly more mermaids begin to appear, all with scales creeping up their bodies and hair pressed down from the water. Their eyes in small slits shine and they rest upon the boats edges.

“My dears,” Michelle gets to her feet as steadily as she can in the boat, bowing to the mermaids that have latched onto the wood. The other crew members do so as well from their knees, knowing being upright can easily knock the boat unbalanced and mermaids would not reject such a feast.

“We have brought gifts for an exchange,” She tells the one with silver hair with open intentions. It is best not to lie to them. The mermaids hiss softly but still with smiles as beautiful as the sunset.

Her bravest crew moves their jewels to the edge. Carefully they place the moonset stones around the necks of the mermaids, on their fingers in rings and bracelets that shimmer even with no light to glance off them. The mermaids bob in the water, getting closer to the crew than some would be comfortable with but her members are strong. 

Michelle herself bends next to the silver haired mermaid. She places a small hair clip in the shape of a sun in their wet hair. They watch her hands work the clip like a predator. In any case, Michelle is the prey.

“We have no nets,” She announces boldly to the mermaids but keeps her eyes on the one in front of her. The water ripples as the mermaids dip low to put away their presents. The silver haired one does not move, locking her in a mind numbing stare. When the water ripples again to show the mermaids reappearance, Michelle raises her hand to give off the rest of the gifts, the meat.

“We bring food, and hope it suits your palettes,” Elizabeta announces. She herself holds out a decent chunk of the preserved meat into the water and let the pheromones seep through. If Michelle had been watching she could see the slits in the mermaid’s eyes grow wider at the scent. As it is her sight is stuck on the one in front of her.

“You know how to sate us,” The mermaid says with a coolness suited for ice. Michelle can’t help the smirk on her face.

“I know not to harm pretty faces,” She counters. The corner of the mermaid’s mouth twitches up into an almost smile. Michelle gropes around and finds a small chunk of meat to offer to the mermaid in front of her. They eye the piece and their teeth grow at the sight. 

Michelle holds her breath as the mermaid snatches it quick and disappears quick under the water. She waits patiently at the edge for the mermaid to show again. She does, bobbing up closer to Michelle far more than she thought she would.

“What do you ask of us?” She asks in a breathy whisper. Michelle clenches her teeth tight. To lose one’s head due to a mermaid would cause death to the lot of them.

“Three tears,” She says honestly. The mermaid’s eyes flash dangerously.

“You know not the weight of what you ask,” They hiss. Sensing this mermaid’s unrest the other’s slip lower, rocking the boats more. Her crew’s fear rises. The more that fear does, the more the mermaids rile.

“My dear,” Michelle coos calmly, showing no sign of her real distress. The mermaid responds accordingly with a soft coo of their own.

“I want to rule the seas,” She tells the aquatic woman. The goal set in her as pushed upon by Captain Carriedo. He passed on his ship and belongings to her after his age has gotten to him too much. Her crew is already near the strongest. To have mermaid strength on their side would put them over the edge.

The silver haired mermaid ducks down below with the others. Michelle takes a calming breath and the crew give her chiding looks for pushing her boundaries. They wait another hour with nothing to do. The only words passed between them are the soft lyrics of songs they know all layered over each other.

The first mermaid to reappear is the one who startled Lili. She smiles happily then throws the cloth ball soaking wet onto the boat and back down she goes. A sigh of relief hits the crew, knowing the mermaids are now less likely to tip them over.

Michelle leans to the silver haired mermaid when she returns again, lifting up to rest on the edge of the boat. She closes her eyes and Michelle carefully places a small bottle on her check when given the chance. The world seems to still as those silver tears drop down her cheek and into the bottle. The mermaid hold her hand there, giving her four tears instead.

“Thank you my dear,” She says kindly. The mermaid lets go of her easily.

“You want for something more,” They say. Michelle can not lie. She could, but the mermaid will know if she has.

“Yes, but I shall not ask for it,” Michelle smirks again and the mermaid returns the expression. The woman’s captain knows better than to ask for more than what she has to offer.

“What is it, tell me your desires,” The mermaid bobs up close to her again and Michelle has to hold her breath. The crew freezes and the other mermaids laugh in excitement at their tension.

“I want not to drown,” She murmurs. This set another wave of unrest between the deadly aquatic creatures. The one in front of her though does nothing more than smile with mischief. Slowly she runs a hand through Michelle’s dark hair, the lingering feeling of her fingers, cold and scaled, entice Michelle to follow forward and closer to the water.

“Is that so?” The mermaid teases as her body gently lowers into the calm cove waves. Michelle can feel the mesmerizing pull of the mermaid over her mind but it’s pulling more than her senses can tug her back.

“Is that all you want out of it?” The teasing continues. Michelle shakes her head. She knows she wants for more and the slits of the mermaid’s eyes widen at the confession. To live to tell the tale of kissing a mermaid is a story for the decades. To know a mermaid graced her with the gift is another entirely as the rumors are truer than all, the aquatic woman’s beauty is comparable to none.

Her body angles closer over the edge of the boat, face getting closer and closer to the water. The silver haired mermaid’s hands tangle in her hair but not dragging her. No Michelle is willing going with her. The mermaid dips below the water and Michelle lets the water wash over her face. Her sense are snapped by the cold hit and her eyes go wide in fear. The mermaid smirks and pushes up to kiss her deeply below the water’s edge. 

Michelle throws herself out of the water with a gasp, scrambling back from the edge. The other mermaid’s laughing echoes out and then their voices are lost under the water. The crew sighs dramatically and flop down to the boat’s shallow hull. They do no move more than the water will move them. It is bad company to leave when their hosts have not yet gone to sleep. Other pirates learned that the hard way.

–

Come morning, they pull up the weights. The sun is high in the sky enough to light the cove and see deeper into the water and the caves that branch below. Michelle and her crew row back to the ship around the otherside. It is still intact when they get there thankfully as some mermaids have been known to be devious and strand the sailors that come.

They pull the boats up along with themselves, all stretching and spreading their limbs from the cramped boat spots. Michelle smiles to herself at the net full of fish waiting on the side as well. A gift from the mermaids for being kind in general. Though they do not like ruinous ships and the sailors upon them, they return in kindness to those who served them. To be in the good graces of the most feared aquatic predators when one rules the seas, is not a bad thing.


	21. Nyo America x Nyo South Italy - Stay with me

Amelia puffs up her cheeks staring at the girl in the corner of the playground who has her head down in her arms while another boy stands above her making fun of her maybe but for sure not being nice. Amelia drops her ball to the ground not caring if someone else picks it up. She can always get another one later.

“Hey!” She calls out when she gets closer. The boy looks to her with a nasty look on his face and the little girl peeks up at her with a glare of her own. Amelia stands in front of her and puts her hands on her hips to glare down the rude boy.

“You back off!” She yells at him, her voice carrying across the playground. The boy gets panicky as a teacher walks their way. He runs off before he can be questioned. Amelia huffs and sits beside the other girl, wrapping her in a tight hug.

“Are you okay? He was being so mean,” She says. The girl pushes her off but there are tears in her eyes.

“I’m fine,” She chokes out as she continues to cry. Amelia holds her hand tightly until she stops crying and recess is almost over.

“I’ll beat up all your bullies,” She says with a smile. This girl looks at her disbelieving. Slowly she squeezes Amelia’s hand back.

“I’m Amelia!” She tells the girl beside her. Her hair looks like chocolate cake she got on her birthday and her eyes are bright though rimmed red from the tears.

“Katarina,” The girl tells her. Amelia wraps her in another hug.

“You’re my new best friend!”

–

“KAAAAT!” Amelia whines on her best friend’s bedroom floor. She flails her limbs around until a hand is placed on her head. She pouts up at Katarina who just rolls her eyes in response but her attention goes straight back to her workbook.

“You knew this would happen,” Katarina tells her without an ounce of regret. Amelia did know this would happen but it didn’t stop her from coming over. She just wanted to spend time with her best friend. It just sucks that she has math homework to complete before they can actually do anything. Though really their “doing something” is mostly just laying on the floor and talking about random stuff or saying nothing in general. Even when they do that however they are holding hands or laying on each other or something. Right now Katarina has barely given her physical attention.

Amelia wiggles and whines until her head is in Katarina’s lap and her face is very much pressed into her stomach. She makes a high pitched annoying sound as she hugs her tight. Katarina sighs at her action. Amelia smiles though as she goes back to petting her. She wiggles her face deeper into her friend’s stomach when Katarina snorts and jerks away from her.

Amelia blinks at her while Katarina stares back horrified with the makings of a blush on her face. A devilishly large smile crosses Amelia’s face.

“No, oh no you- NO DON’T YOU-” Katarina’s protests are cut off by Amelia latching onto her and tickling her senseless. Katarina pushes at her to get her away but Amelia is stronger by a lot. They end up both laughing with Amelia hiding her face in Katarina’s neck.

“You needed a break anyway,” She teases. Katarina scoffs but brings her arms up to hold Amelia to her. They stay that way for a while with Amelia’s heart beating far longer in her chest than she thinks it should. It’s comfortable where she is. Katarina smells really nice.

Eventually she does let her up to continue her work but she forces Katarina to sit in her lap while she does so. Katarina doesn’t complain much but they both know if she really didn’t want to she wouldn’t.

–

Amelia shifts uncomfortably as she tells Katarina what happened. Honestly she’s never been in a more awkward situation. Going to prom with that kid just felt wrong and she knows she wouldn’t have had a fun time with them. She wants her senior prom to be at least fun for a silly night.

“Did you say yes?” Katarina asks slightly disgusted. Amelia shakes her head quickly.

“Why would I say yes? I’d rather go with you, ya know?” She laughs uneasily, glancing up at the embarrassed expression now on Katarina’s face.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind that,” She huffs out with a cross of her arms. Amelia’s smile lights up at the confirmation. She skips over and hugs Katarina tight while laughter peels out of her. Inside she’s a little disappointed. She wanted to ask Katarina better than this but it will have to do.

–

Amelia looks better in a tux than half the boys there. Her jaw practically dropped at seeing Katarina with her hair done up in curls and the red sparkling dress with the slit up the side. She didn’t let go of her hand the whole night.

–

There’s a knot in Amelia’s stomach as she watches Katarina practice her recipes in the kitchen of their apartment. That knot has been growing since they were kids and Amelia has ignored it at every turn. She couldn’t do that to her best friend, she couldn’t put her in that position. Katarina put up with all of her random spiel and rants. She stuck by her through every odd phase. There’s no way she would stick through with Amelia being in love with her.

How she didn’t know sooner, how she kept her self from those feelings is beyond her. She’s so open about everything but she feels like crying now. It would ruin everything they’ve ever had she’s sure of it. It started as just a crush, something Amelia thought she would get over or just friendly.

No it’s more. She wants to spend everyday watching Katarina work. She wants to spend everyday listening to her go off about the stupid kids in her cooking class. She wants to come home and snuggle up to her best friend at the end of a long day. Her heart hurts at knowing that’s not how it will be. Someday Katarina will move on without her. She can only hold on until then.

–

So she gave up on the holding on part. After her blunt realization Amelia made the stupidest decision of her life. She sits at the table to their apartment, a small velvet covered box in front of her, open to show the small ring inside with a sapphire stone. This is the dumbest idea she’s ever had and she knows she’s going to follow through with it.

“I fucking hate everyone,” Katarina slams the door shut. Amelia smirks for a second hearing her drop her bags to the ground and march into the kitchen. Katarina rips open the fridge and pulls out a water bottle. She chugs half of it then slides to the floor in anger. Amelia plays with the box in her hands and then moves to sit beside her best friend. Katarina leans into her.

“What’s that?” She asks with a small nod of her head at the box in Amelia’s hands. Amelia twists it before handing it over silently, an oddity on it’s own. Katarina takes it and opens it, eyes going wide at seeing it.

“Who’d you get this from?” She chokes out. Amelia swallows down her own nerves.

“From the jeweler over on 3rd,” She admits. Katarina sits up to stare at her.

“Someone didn’t give it to you?” She asks disbelieving. Amelia shakes her head, then shrugs as words start to feel heavy on her tongue.

“Did.. did you plan to.. give it to someone?” Katarina forces out the question. Amelia locks eyes with her, panic clear on both their faces. Random tears begin to form in her eyes as fright comes crashing down.

“I think I’m in love with you,” She whispers out. Never has a moment been so tense between them. Amelia is the first to break contact, turning her head down to the ring in Katarina’s hands.

“I had to tell you. I understand if you don’t-” A small sob rips through her words forcing her to be quiet. She brings her legs up to hide herself in them. She’s scared, more so than she’s ever been in her whole life. Her mind stops worrying when Katarina grabs her face to crash their lips together.

“You’re so dumb,” Katarina tells her with small tears coming down her face too. She kisses Amelia again and this time she has enough sense to kiss back.

–

“We’ll have to have a bigger one later,” Katarina takes her hand and kisses it. Amelia laughs loudly, smirking over at her in the passenger seat of her car. She catches a glimpse of the ring on Katarina’s finger, blue, the matching one with a green stone on her own hand.

“We don’t have to, but I think your grandpa would kill us if we didn’t,” She teases back. Katarina scoffs at her but here’s a smile on her face as they drive back from Nevada for an impromptu adventure.

“Your sister is going to be upset we didn’t tell her.”

“So will yours,” Amelia counters. Katarina glares at her but there is no animosity in her stare. Amelia takes her hand and guides it to her lips to kiss it softly.

“They’ll figure it out eventually,” The reasoning is dumb but it makes Katarina laugh and that’s all that matters to her. She can now spend the rest of her life with her best friend and that’s better than anything she ever expected.


	22. Czech x Ukraine - Not useless

Svetlana’s heart stops beating it would seem and the cups on her tray nearly topple down to the ground. It’s a near miracle she doesn’t drop them on her way over to the table that ordered them. As much as she tries her eyes keep going to the woman in the corner.

The regular has been coming to the cafe consistently for a few months now, always ordering a small coffee overloaded with sugar and a tiny pastry from the display case. She always fumbles with her money and smiles brightly when Svetla tells her it’s okay.

The bright smile she usually has is gone now. Wiped away by something Svetla doesn’t know. It’s replaced by the smallest of frowns that somehow make it all sadder. The regular’s eyes are welled up with tears and if Svetla got closer she could tell tears are rolling down her cheeks.

Frustration crosses Svetla’s face when the regular brings their arms up to the table to hide her face in her hands. Her coffee and cake are untouched. It’s so out of place and it makes Svetla’s chest hurt so much to see any longer.

Ignoring her cousin’s calls to pick her tray back up again she marches over to the stranger’s table and slides in the seat across from her.

“Why are you crying?’ She demands a little callously. The regular snaps her head up startled.

“Oh,” She says, a tiny crack in her voice. Svetla’s pout deepens. Those clear eyes should not be filled with tears and it bugs her that someone would make this absolute angel of a customer in a hell hole working place such as a cafe cry. It’s not right.

“I- Don’t worry about it,” The regular says forcing a smile on their face and hazardously rubbing away their tears with their dark blue long sleeve. When Svetla finds an opening she reaches across the table to place one hand over the regulars. Rules be damned this is important to her.

Her action only serves to make the regular sob softly and the fake smile to slip away. She grips at Svetla’s hand like a lifeline.

“I messed up so much today,” She confesses quietly. Svetla doesn’t ask for an explanation to what got messed up specifically. She just squeezes their hand tightly back.

“I just felt so useless,” The regular goes on and Svetla’s temper flares.

“I’m ridiculously useless,” She says louder than she probably should for the lack of noise in the cafe but she does not regret her actions. Normally she would not admit to such a thing but it’s too late anyway. The regular stares at her with eyes too innocent for earth.

“You wanna know what useless is? I forgot my apron at home today, then forgot my phone as well, and broke the cash register.” She tells them, leaning in for dramatic effect.

“That’s useless, my cousin had to fix all my problems,” She rolls her eyes to herself mostly then levels the customer with a steady look of determination.

“You make me smile every time you come in and I bake the very best cakes just for you. That’s not useless,” She admits. The regular puffs up in a soft blush at the words, hiding her face in her unoccupied hand.

“Maybe it’s not major but seeing you is the highlight of my day,” Svetla goes on, screwing up her face in a pout as she didn’t really plan to tell the regular all this but it’s to late now, she’s on a roll.

“I’ll fight everyone who says otherwise,” She grips the regular’s hand as tight as she can with her threat. It causes the other to giggle softly so it’s mission accomplished as far as she’s concerned.

“You’re not useless,” She says once more, feeling slightly awkward after unleashing her feelings. A need to hide comes crashing down on her that’s only barely covered by the regular taking both her hands gently.

“Thank you,” They say to her as what Svetla hopes is a happy tear begins to form. She huffs haughtily with a nod of her head like she’s not embarrassed by the pretty regular being sweet to her.

She detangles herself from the hold when her cousin comes barking out at her to continue her job and now is not the time for a break. She barks back she can do what she wants. A small rush hits and her mind is in a dizzy trying to get all the orders out in a timely fashion.

Her feet start to ache by the time most customers leave. She leans against the counter with a dramatic sigh, pretending to wipe it down so she doesn’t get yelled at again. Her attention immediately goes to the pretty regular when she approaches the counter timidly. Svetla somehow knowingly takes the regular’s hand when it’s extended to her.

“Thank you,” The regular smiles at her softly, a hint of the expression that really does brighten Svetla’s day is there. She brushes off the words but her words are flustered. She waves bye smally when the customer leaves.

Her cousin teases her but still the smile on her face doesn’t waver. She makes a round through the cafe to collect some leftover cups and maybe some trash on the floor. She gets to the regular’s table, ready to collect the trash on it but it doesn’t look like trash. It’s placed too strategically.

She picks up the napkin curiously and a frazzled expression makes it’s way onto her face. The customer has left her number behind. She stuffs it in her pocket hastily, ignoring her cousins prying questions about what it was. They bicker for a moment but eventually he returns to the back room.

Svetla sticks her tongue out at him but the moment she knows he can’t see she pulls out the wrinkled napkin, tracing the numbers with her fingers along with the name written under it. She’ll be sure to make the best damn cake Kat has ever tasted for the next time she comes in.


	23. Belgium x Hungary - Rush Hour

Her feet and her arms hurt. The tickets are piling up behind them and she has no time to stop and think while rushing about trying to get everyone the proper order as quick as she can. Her smile is only strained by the amount of pressure they are under but not entirely fake.

The back room is hot where all the coffee is brewing as quick as it can. Elizabeta works the machines until they are ready then starts pulling cups down to fill them with the ordered brew. It’s quick pace and demands her attention. Every so often a small sandwich or soup order will come tacked on that she has to prepare while someone else controls the machines.

“How’s table 4 doing?” Elizabeta throws a smirk over at Emma in the doorway, shucking off used cups into the dishwasher in the small moment she has to spare. Emma catches her expression and smiles back quickly.

“Soon, two minutes,” She says back as Emma laughs for a second and disappears back to the front of the house. Her mind is racing to get the right drinks on the right platter to be taken out. She checks it over twice to be sure and not mix orders up.

Emma comes back in two minutes, ready to go. She takes the tray and winks at Eliza playfully. She rolls her eyes in response as she ladles soup in the small rustic looking bowl. A wicked idea comes to her to the point where she can’t keep the smirk off her face.

Emma comes back through the kitchen area to drop off an unused tray as well as a few dirtied cups for someone to come by and complete the rack before sending it through the washer. Elizabeta puts down a cup to keep one of her hands free.

“Emma quick here,” She calls with a nod of her head. Emma comes as asked, ready to help Eliza with whatever she needs to get done. Eliza doesn’t have anything for her to do. Instead she puts her free hand under Emma’s chin to pull her close and kiss her quickly.

“Cool thanks,” She says once she lets her go, returning to making orders. Emma sputters into a giggle at her.

“We don’t have time for that,” She hisses playfully then skips out back to the front of the house. Maybe it’s not meant as a challenge but that’s how Elizabeta takes it. The next time Emma comes to the back room for an order Elizabeta makes sure her hands are clear to stop her again. She stalls her carefully with the drinks on her tray to give her another kiss in the safety of the back room.

“Eliza,” Emma chides with her nose scrunched up. Eliza just smirks at her, letting her go to do her job. The rush does not stop anytime soon. At least another hour and half of customers come through. Emma gets smart, not getting too close to Elizabeta in case she try to keep her from working too much.

“It’s slowing down now,” Emma tells her with a small sigh in her voice. Elizabeta scoffs at her, turning to tease her when Emma catches her off guard with a quick kiss.

“Gotcha~” She coos then skips back out. Elizabeta snorts to herself, a smile stuck on her face. Emma smirks boldly at her when she returns, dodging Elizabeta’s hands easily.

She doesn’t escape for long. Elizabeta catches her by her apron, tugging her back to kiss her again. Both of them jump apart when a customer comes in and Emma has to go play nice. They share a knowing look when they can.

When the rush has finally calmed and Elizabeta can take a quick break in the back, Emma joins her for a short second, kissing her cheek cutely.

“That was a fun game,” She says with a smile on her face. Elizabeta rolls her eyes but nods her head. She enjoyed it at least. With another quick kiss Emma goes back inside. Eliza can only hope they can play again.


	24. Nyo Japan x 2p Nyo Japan - A call away

“Akiko!” Sakura scramble to put her dress down after having flipped it up on her. Akiko snickers wildly, wiggling her fingers in a weird fashion while dramatically sitting on a chair beside Sakura as she smooths out the flutters of her dress.

“Where are you going anyway?” She asks, kicking up a leg to rest on another chair. Sakura glares at her for a second then sighs, picking up the small cat purse on the counter.

“Me, Felicia, and Louise have plans,” She shifts awkwardly then skips over Akiko’s leg to run out the door with a small clang following. She places her back to the door, glancing behind her just a little then continues down the hallway away from her apartment door.

She finds Felicia half way hanging out the door to Louise’s car, waving frantically when she sees Sakura coming towards them. They drive around the small town for a while towards their favorite cafe spot.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Louise is the first to get the ball rolling. Sakura shifts in her spot uncomfortably. Yes she did ask them to join her for a day to talk out what’s on her mind, but now that she has to it’s seems like a daunting task.

“Can’t this wait till after cake?”Felicia whines a little with a crossing of her arms. Louise gives her a look and Sakura sighs.

“No, I need to talk about this.” She admits softly. Her best friends give her odd look but lean closer to give proper attention. Under their stares she can feel her cheeks heating up.

“I..” Her words get stuck and she covers her face with her hands.

“I think I have a crush on Akiko,” It’s so much more embarrassing to actually admit to it. She peeks through her fingers at her friends who are staring at her dumbfounded.

“And?” Louise asks plainly like Sakura didn’t just wear her heart on her sleeve. She sputters a little and waves her hands about.

“What do I do?” She covers her face again. The feeling only surfaced a month or so ago. Her normal flustered reactions increased more so when Akiko pulled her close in teasing ways. The lingering feeling of disappointment sent shocks through her when Akiko didn’t follow through with those teases.

At first she did not want to acknowledge them, forget they exists, and played them off as normal. It got harder and harder until she really had to accept the feelings. They scared her a little. She’s even surprised her and Akiko get along as well as they do.

While she had a habit of staying up till 2 in the morning drawing or doing something other than seeping, Akiko had a habit of revving her bike as loud as possible when coming back from hanging with her own friends. She thought she would never get along with Akiko and her choppy hair and mischievous ways but she’s gentle with Sakura in a way she doesn’t see Akiko act towards other people.

“Well does she like you too?” Felicia asks. Sakura shakes her head.

“I do not know though I have my doubts,” It comes out a little sadder than she means too. Felicia puffs up her cheeks.

“Well that’s no way to look at it,” She huffs out. Louise shushes her.

“You either tell her or you don’t,” She states matter-o-factly. Sakura mulls those words in her mind. That is the first obstacle she faces all in all. It all sounds so blunt when put like that.

“How am I supposed to go about that? She..” Sakura’s words leave her again and she goes back to shifting awkwardly in her seat.

“What if it makes it tense between us?” The question comes out soft. Yes Sakura is scared. Meeting Akiko had been a roll of chance to begin with. She needed a place and Akiko needed a roommate. It fell into place and she spent some time with Akiko before living with her and they actually got along surprisingly well. They can hang out and be at ease with each others. There are very few people who Sakura can be around that aren’t draining.

“Out of the people who wouldn’t make it weird,” Louise tells her with a deadpan tone, leaving off the end of her sentence though Sakura can see where it will end either way.

“Akiko is fun~ She’d totally be cool with whatever,” Felicia finally chimes in, pointedly ignoring the look Louise gives her. Sakura laughs softly to herself. they finish their little outing with their cakes and tea, keeping away from the Akiko topic knowing Sakura needs a moment to assess her options more so.

When she gets back to her small home Sakura merely stands outside the door for a moment. she hasn’t even walked in the door and already her heart is pounding in a way she finds stupid. It’s so unlike her to be off her head and yet here she is.

With a deep breath she opens the door to find Akiko sitting upside down on their couch, staring out the window with her phone in her hands. Sakura opens her mouth to ask her what she’s doing but Akiko cuts her off.

“Ya know,” She says loudly causing Sakura to jump a little at the unexpected words. The door shuts behind her and she fidgets with her small kitten purse. When Akiko manages to pull herself up right and there’s a devilish smirk on her face Sakura knows she’s up to no good.

“When one is to, oh I don’t know,” Sakura backs up into the door when Akiko swings herself up to her feet, still with that look on her face that says she knows more than Sakura would like.

“Confess feelings for someone,” She goes on and Sakura knows what true horror feels like. She covers her mouth wither hands as Akiko stalks closer to her, leaning down a little into her space when she’s close enough. Sakura refuses to meet her eyes.

“It’d be best to make sure their phone is not calling the person they have feelings for,” She coos out the last of her words and Sakura whines. Why did this have to happen to her. She still refuses to meet Akiko’s eyes even when she guides Sakura’s face to wards her.

“Come on kitten look at me,” The nicknames serves only to make Sakura more flustered but she does as asked. She takes a quick glance at Akiko and words want to tumble out of her, to explain herself, and maybe even deny the accusation to something else if possible. They do not make it out as Akiko does lean into her space and places a soft kiss to her lips. Sakura will admit to expect more roughness from Akiko yet glad that is not what the kiss was.

“I’ve been wanting to do that, for _months,”_ Akiko whispers against her ear. Sakura shudders at the feeling but a inkling of happiness fills her at the mutual feelings confessed to her. Though completely red faced she’s able to make eye contact with Akiko easier.

“Anything you wanna tell me?” Akiko smirks at her knowingly. Sakura huffs at her, pushing past though smile comes to her face especially when arms wrap around her waist and swing her lightly in the air.

“Akiko!” She chides but the tone is over run by a small laughter that is joined by Akiko’s.

“Don’t leave me hanging kitten,” She coos. Sakura shakes her head a small twitch of nerves getting to her Akiko puts her down and makes them face to face.

“I..” She starts. She bites her a lip a little, forcing the confidence needed to say her feelings.

“I really like you and-” Her words are cut off by Akiko kissing her again. The self satisfied smirk on her face is enough to make Sakura smile back at her and every other time Akiko kisses her after.


	25. Nyo America x 2p Nyo America

The costume party at first sounded like a fun idea. She’s not sure what kind of demon got into Alice to have the idea to host one but once she enters the flashing lights of the hallway all out with Alice’s impressive decorating skills, she finds the serious need to thank that demon.

She meanders through the house, smiling and talking in random conversations with people she barely knows in passing. She manages to find Maddie and Anya in the crowd, going over to them and talking for a bit when a new song comes on and she’s tapped on the shoulder. The girl behind her is smaller than her, somehow, with a wicked smile on her face. She pulls Amelia by the hand and drags her to the center of the dancing mosh. Amelia gets into it, throwing her hands up and swaying back in forth in her custom made captain America costume. The strange girl throws her arms over Amelia’s shoulder and kisses her cheek.

“I like your costume,” She purrs and Amelia laughs, trying to get past her small amount of embarrassment. The strange girl hangs on her for a while longer before pulling her out of the dance group and upstairs to the bathroom and locking them inside. She hoists herself up on the counter. Amelia squeaks when the stranger pulls her close.

“You know,” She whispers in Amelia’s ear, dragging her lips across her cheek and down her neck. Amelia twitches at the contact but places her hands on the girl’s waist to hold her tight.

“This skirt is short on purpose,” She coos and Amelia can feel her face heating up at the implied innuendo. She fumbles for words for a moment until the stranger locks her lips in a kiss and finally Amelia recognizes who she’s dressed up as. She nearly laughs at the idea of someone dressed as Peggy Carter trying to seduce her but her laughter is stolen when the stranger suggests something more that makes Amelia blush a shade of red that rivals the color of the red on her outfit.


End file.
